All My Love
by jadedvixen
Summary: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita, Jeff, Trish, Dudleys, Kurt Angle plus more. -COMPLETED-
1. One Day Soon

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@y...  
  
RATING: I haven't finished it yet, but I'll make it *R*, just in   
case I decide to be a little naughty. ^_^  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe.  
  
SUMMARY: Lita get's a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince   
McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The pink envelope sat neatly ontop of her bag. It was laying flat, the front facing up. Her name was written on the cover; in small, neat handwriting.  
  
Lita smiled to herself as she picked up the envelope, and held it in her hands. She glanced around the locker room quickly, making sure she was alone. Then she brought the tiny envelope to her face, and breathed in it's scent. It smelt like roses - just like all the others.  
  
It had been a month since she found the first letter. She had found that one in her locker, and since then she'd found two others each week, all waiting for her in her locker room after her matches. This would be her fourth letter, and she didn't like to admit it to anyone, but she loved the special attention.  
  
Matt had given her hell about it at first.  
  
"Oooh! Lita's got a secret admirer! How cute! He sends her little love letters in pink envelopes that smell of roses!" He was laughing so hard, he doubled over and fell onto the floor.   
  
Jeff was curious to find out who it was. He had played detective for a couple of days, asking around, but came up with nothing. Both of the Hardy brothers had pretty much forgotten about it after the third letter arrived, when nothing turned up for the next week and a half. But now there was another.   
  
Lita turned the envelope over, opening the back carefully. It was sealed with a love heart sticker, the same as the others. As she opened the back, and pulled out the handwritten letter, Lita's heart fluttered in anticipation. Her secret admirer had written such beautiful things in the last three letters.. she couldn't wait to read what he wrote about her this time.  
  
"Dearest Lita,  
  
I'm watching your match as I write you this letter. Your music blasts through the speakers that are placed throughout the arena, and my stomach does a backflip, for I know I'll get to see your beautiful form in a few seconds.  
  
Sure enough, here you come, bursting out from backstage with the vibrance and energy I love so much about you. I watch you carefully as you skip down the ramp. Can I tell you that I love what you're wearing tonight? I've always thought pink was your best colour. It makes the red in your hair shine even more brightly.  
  
You're entering the ring now, and I love watching you get into that ring. That's another reason why I admire you so much. Unlike the other women in this company, you can just get into that ring, ready for some action. You don't need to bend down to get through the ropes, or prance around the apron.  
  
Your opponent enters now.. but I hardly even notice her. Trish whats-her-name. She's nothing compared to you. She looks fake, and plastic - yet you look glowing and full of life.  
  
The match is on - and already you're dominating her. Like I knew you would. Like you always do. Your determination and drive, along with your talent and skills, is what makes you the top female wrestler here. You're driving her down into the ground, and I can't stop watching you.  
  
I flinch whenever she brings you down. I know that you can take care of yourself, and that you don't need anyone to look over you, but it's all I can do to stop myself from running to that ring right now and taking you in my arms and protecting you.  
  
It's over now.. a moonsault from you finished it off. Like always, you are on top. I watch as you celebrate your victory in the ring. Oh, how I was I was out there with you. How I wish you were thinking of me when you smile so brightly.  
  
Maybe one day soon, my sweetheart, you will know who I am. And I will be in that ring celebrating with you next time.  
  
All my love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer.   
  
XOXOX"  
  
Biting her lip, and smiling widely, Lita folded the letter back up and placed it in the envelope.  
  
One day soon, huh? She tucked the envelope into her pocket, and walked out of the locker room.  
  
She sure hoped so. 


	2. Tonight

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@y...  
  
RATING: I haven't finished it yet, but I'll make it *R*, just in   
case I decide to be a little naughty. ^_^  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe.  
  
SUMMARY: Lita get's a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince   
McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Oh. My. God."  
  
"Holy Shit!"  
  
"What the.. Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Lita looked around the women's locker room. Her and the Hardys had just arrived at the arena for that week's RAW, and the brothers were walking her to the locker room. When she had opened the door, they had been greeted by this.  
  
Rose petals littering the floor, candles lighting every corner, and soft, classical music playing from the portable stereo that was sitting in the corner of the room.  
  
"Whoa, Lita. Your secret admirer really made an effort tonight, didn't he?" Matt managed to gasp out, as he tried to regain his breath from all the laughter. Still clutching his belly, he began to walk around the room, inspecting everything. Every now and again he let out a stifled chuckle.  
  
"Maybe another Diva set this up. Maybe it was Stacey, and her and Test were going to come back here and -"  
  
"Li, honey, there is no way in the world another Diva would have done this. Even if it was Stacey for a date with Test, why the women's locker room? Surely there would have been a more appropriate place for them to..."  
  
Jeff trailed off as his eyes focused on something on the other side of the room. He paced across, picking up something from the bench. It too, was covered in red rose petals.  
  
"What is it, Jeff?"  
  
He held the pink envelope up for both Lita and Matt to see. Matt immediatly lunged for it.  
  
"Oh please, please let me read this one!" He cried with laughter, a huge grin plastered on his face. He snatched the envelope from Jeff's hands, and tore it open.  
  
Lita ran for him. "Matt! Don't be a jerk! Give that back!" She tried to grab the letter away from him, but he dodged her reaches. He unfolded the letter, and his brow furrowed as he read the words on the paper.  
  
"Well? What does it say?" Lita asked, and she was surprised at the eagerness in her voice.  
  
Matt tossed the paper to her, and shook his head. "That one's hella boring." He made his way towards the locker room door. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat."  
  
Once Matt had left, she looked down at the letter. She read the words on the page, and felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
"Lita? What does it say?" She heard Jeff ask her, though her brain didn't register the question until a few moments later. Her mind was still reeling from the words she'd read.  
  
Jeff carefully took the letter from her fingers, and licked his lips nervously as he read the words.  
  
"Tonight.  
All my love,  
Your Secret Admirer."  
  
Jeff looked over at Lita. She had sat down on a bench, pushing the rose petals out of her way. She had picked a petal up, and was studying it. Running her fingers over it, and then bringing it up to her face and smelling the scent.  
  
He walked over to her, and sat down beside her. He wasn't quite sure what to say.  
  
"Do you know what that means?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. But I'm assuming it means that I'll meet him tonight. Find out who he really is."  
  
Jeff felt a lump rise to his throat. Lita would find out what her secret admirer's true identity was. Maybe it'd be someone that she already has feelings for.. and once she knew it was him they'd be together. They'd be a couple. He felt the jealousy grow inside him. He'd watched Lita over the past month, since she began receiving these "love letters". He'd seen the reaction she had. She'd blush, and go all shy. She was loving it. And he didn't mind so much while the secret admirer was exactly that...a secret. She couldn't love him if she didn't know who he was.  
  
But now - now he was going to let her know who he was. She she may very well admire him back. And then where would that leave Jeff? He breathed in deeply. He knew he should tell her how he felt.. but how could he? She didn't think of him like that. Everyone knew that. To her, he was just the little brother she never had. Isn't that what everyone kept saying?  
  
"Well, let me know after he reveals himself, hey? I want to ask this guy for some tips on how to woo the ladies." He smiled faintly as he got up from the bench.  
  
Lita gave a small, half smile. "You don't need any help with that Jeff. You've got millions of women screaming your name every week. All those women want you."  
  
He smiled sadly to himself. Sure, all those women wanted him. It was just too bad that the woman he loved didn't.  
  
"So you'll call me after?"  
  
"I will. I'll call you as soon as I get back to my hotel room."  
  
"You better." He leant down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the locker room.  
  
Lita watched him leave, and then sighed. Tonight.. tonight. She'd meet her secret admirer tonight. Her stomach was full of butterflies, her mouth was dry, and her knees felt weak.  
  
Who could it be?  
  
She looked at the letter one more time. Tonight.  
  
She had a feeling she'd find out soon enough. 


	3. Revealed

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@y...  
  
RATING: I haven't finished it yet, but I'll make it *R*, just in   
case I decide to be a little naughty. ^_^  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe.  
  
SUMMARY: Lita get's a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince   
McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Lita rubbed her eyes as she stood in the hotel elevator. It had been a long night.   
  
Her tag team match with Trish Stratus against Stacey Keibler and Torrie Wilson had gone well. She hurt her knee when she landed a hurracanrana wrong, but other than a slight limp, she'd come out of the match fine.  
  
After the match, she went back to her locker room. She expected to open the door and find her admirer waiting there for her, but to her dissapointment, the room was empty. The other Diva's had asked millions of questions when they saw the candles and rose petals, but Lita had simply waved their queries away. She didn't have many answers herself, so she promised to let them all know what was going on as soon as she knew.  
  
She waited around at the arena after the show for much longer than she normally would have. Lita didn't want to admit it, but she desperatly wanted to meet her secret admirer. And the thought that he was standing her up killed her inside. When Jeff and Matt left the arena, they tried to get her to come with them.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Come on Li. Just come back to the hotel. Maybe he'll show himself another night."  
  
She shook her head. "No, he'll be here. He's just a little late..."  
  
Matt danced around her. "Lita's secret boyfriend stood her up! Ha ha ha!"  
  
Jeff frowned at his elder brother. "Matt, to quote Chris Jericho, Shut. The Hell. Up." Matt frowned at his little brother, yet stayed quiet. Jeff turned to Lita, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you just come back with us to the hotel. I'm sure your secret admirer wouldn't want you to be left waiting by yourself like this."  
  
"He'll be here Jeff. Don't worry." Lita stated firmly. Although she wondered if the strength in her statement was for Jeff's benefit, or for hers.  
  
"Fine! Stay here all by yourself. He could very well be a serial killer! He could be some pyscho, just waiting until you're alone. Then he'll make his move. He might even have a gun! Or a knife! Or.. better yet.. an axe!" Matt laughed. Then he saw the look that Jeff shot his way, and his smile fell. "Look, Lita. I know I'm making this into a big joke. And that's because I think it's damn funny. But you staying here all by yourself, waiting for some guy you don't know... that's not funny."  
  
Jeff pointed in Matt's direction. "He's right Li."  
  
Her eyes flashed with purpose.  
  
"I'm staying."  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
It had taken all her will power to stop the tears from falling when she walked out of the arena. She'd been waiting there, by herself, for over an hour. Her secret admirer wasn't going to show up. She caught a taxi to her hotel, and felt the disappointment, frustration, and feeling of rejection sweep over her and take over her body.  
  
What happened to her secret admirer? Was there an explanation for him not showing up? Maybe he realized he didn't really feel that strongly about her after all? Maybe it had all been a big joke? Maybe there really was no secret admirer?  
  
The elevator doors opened with a ping, and she stepped out, making her way to her hotel room. She was glad that she wasn't rooming with anyone this time. She just wanted to crawl into bed, get under the covers, and go to sleep. Maybe even have a good, long cry.  
  
She wasn't even sure why she was feeling so upset. Normally something like this wouldn't bother her. She'd had to put up with much worse than this before. But something was different. This guy had spent so much attention on her for weeks. And now, when she was ready to meet him, he decided to forget it.  
  
It wasn't until she was standing in front of the door that she realized that it wasn't locked. Lita looked around the hall way. It was empty. She didn't know whether she should enter, or go get someone's help. It definitley looked like someone had broken into her room. Who ever did it may still be inside. Curiosity overcoming her, she took a deep breath, and carefully, she pushed the door open. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in her surroundings.  
  
Dim lighting, classical music playing softly, more rose petals on the floor, and scattered all over the bed. On the bedside table was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice. On top of the pillows, lay a little pink envelope. Lita almost tripped over herself trying to get to the letter.  
  
She picked it up, her hands shaking with excitement. She couldn't believe it! Her secret admirer had been in her room, and prepared this for her. This guy was amazing! Maybe he hadn't stood her up after all...  
  
She opened the envelope, and read the letter eagerly.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Lita's heart was pounding hard in her chest, as she placed the letter back on the bed, and turned around slowly.  
  
She felt her heart leap to her throat as she realized who was standing in front of her. As she realized who her secret admirer was.  
  
Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke.  
  
"Hunter?" 


	4. Kiss Goodnight

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@y...  
  
RATING: I haven't finished it yet, but I'll make it *R*, just in   
case I decide to be a little naughty. ^_^  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe. Also in the next few chapters there will be assault.. so, if anyone's offended, turn away!  
  
SUMMARY: Lita get's a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince   
McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
He was standing in front of her, a wide grin sitting on his face. His hair was tied back in a pony tail, a few strands falling onto his face. He was looking down at her, and his eyes shone with something that sent chills down Lita's spine.  
  
"It was you? You're my secret admirer?"  
  
"Surprise sweetheart." He breathed in a deep, low voice. He was standing so close to her that she could feel the heat emanating from his body.  
  
"Yeah, it certainly is a surprise. I never even thought... I mean, I would never have guessed that.. it was you." She stumbled on her words, the nerves causing her to visibly shake. She could see behind him that the door was closed. Hunter Hearst Helmsley was her secret admirer, and she was alone with him. They were alone.. in her hotel room.  
  
He stepped closer to her, his eyes never leaving her. "Champagne?"  
  
Lita shook her head, biting her lip. What was happening around her seemed surreal. Hunter pouring himself a glass of champagne; his eyes always glancing back at her every now and then; a seductive smile playing on his lips.  
  
This couldn't be right. Lita felt herself tense up as he turned to her once more, the glass of champagne in his hand. This just couldn't be right. Triple H? After all that he had done to her, after all the fights and feuds and wars, after everything... HE was her secret admirer?  
  
It just didn't make any sense. They had never gotten along. They had been up against each other so many times, no one could consider them friends. No one could even consider them work mates. They were just so different - they were enemies. Plain and simple.  
  
Lita looked at him over her glass, and she watched as he drank his champagne, downing it quickly. He reached out for the bottle, and filled his glass once more. He turned to her. "Are you sure you don't want a glass?" She shook her head, and he placed the bottle back into the bucket of ice.  
  
Hunter sipped his glass, and sat back onto her bed. He patted the area beside him, and smiled at her. "Sit down. Relax. This is supposed to be a relaxing, enjoyable night."  
  
Lita hesitated. Maybe this was a set up. The whole thing. He couldn't actually be attracted to her. He couldn't actually be interested in her... this must be a set up. It was either a set up, or Triple H had gone insane.  
  
She looked around the room, as thoughts raced through her mind. Memories of all the times she'd been confronted with him. Times that he'd threatened her when she was warring with Stephanie over the Women's Championship. The time when he'd teamed up with Trish Stratus against her. And then one memory burned clear in her mind above all others. When Hunter just stood beside Stone Cold, as he pounded that steel chair into her. When he held her up by the hair so Stone Cold could give her a hellacious stunner. That whole night she'd been tortured by Hunter and Stone Cold. She felt physically sick at the memory. And now - he was writing her love letters?  
  
"I don't think I can ever relax around you again, Hunter."  
  
He frowned, and stood up from the bed. He stepped closer to her, and Lita instinctively backed away with each step he took.  
  
She took in the confused look on his face, and let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"You don't even remember, do you?" She scoffed, feeling the anger at this man rise up within her. "You've probably forgotten all about that night. You've probably forgotten everything you've ever done to me, and to the Hardys."  
  
He shook his head, the frown melting from his face. His expression was calm, and steady.  
  
"Quite the opposite, my dear Lita. I remember everything."   
  
Lita kept walking backwards, until she felt something cold and hard press up against her back. She looked over her shoulder and realized she was up against the wall.   
  
She was trapped.  
  
Hunter's face was just inches away from hers as he continued to speak. A smile played on his lips once more, and Lita saw a flash of something unrecognisable in his eyes.  
  
"I remember every time I've touched you. Every time I've looked at you. I remember it all." He pointed to his head. "I replay it all in here, every night."  
  
Lita began to shake, as he moved forward, closing the space that was between his body and hers. His arms were at each side of her, his hands against the wall, his body pressed against hers.  
  
"Ever since I first caught sight of you, I knew had to have you. You were always so vibrant, so full of life." He raised a hand to her hair, running his fingers through it. Lita shook her head, trying to free her hair from his hand. He merely smiled even more. "The other women here are fake. They're nothing but eye candy."  
  
"What about Stephanie?"  
  
"What about her? She was just a stepping stone for me, Lita. She meant nothing. Strictly business." Hunter traced her jaw line with his thumb as he continued. "You - on the other hand..."  
  
He stopped suddenly as Lita struggled against him, trying to break free. It was no use. There was no way in the world she could over power this man. He simply pushed against her with even more force, causing her to let out a sharp cry.  
  
"As I was saying. You, my dear Lita, you are the woman I love."  
  
Lita's eyes flew to his as the word registered in her brain. Love? Now she knew he'd gone insane.   
  
"Hunter, you don't love me. How can you say that? You don't know anything about me." Her mouth had gone dry, making it difficult for her to speak. She kept licking her lips in a desperate attempt to keep them moist. God, her heart was pounding so hard...  
  
"I know that you're gorgeous. I know that I love the way you move, the way you talk, the way you wrestle. I know that you have a beautiful smile. I know that you have amazing eyes." His eyes were blazing with intensity.  
  
Lita bit her lip. This wasn't going well. At all.  
  
"They're all only physical things Hunter." She tried to reason with him, but as soon as the words left her mouth, he held his hand to her lips forcefully, silencing her and smiled.  
  
"That's all I need."  
  
Triple H pulled his hand away, and pressed his lips to Lita's. She fought against him, but he was too strong. He held her hands to the wall with his own, and pinned her legs beneath his. His kiss was strong, and harsh. Lita felt a sharp twinge in her lower lip, and with a jolt she realized that he had bit her. Lita barely had time to register that thought when she felt his tongue enter her mouth.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears that had welled in her eyes from spilling onto her face. She didn't want him to see her cry. Didn't want to show any weakness.  
  
Didn't want him to know that she was terrified.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Hunter pulled away, still pinning her to the wall. Triple H kissed Lita's cheek softly, before letting go of her. She looked at him, terror in her eyes. Unsure of what he was planning to do next. She looked down at her arms, and knew that the force of his grip would leave bruises.  
  
He turned and walked towards the door. He turned the handle, and stood in the door way, watching Lita as she collapsed onto her bed and let the tears fall. As he closed the door on her weeping form, he smiled to himself.  
  
"Good night, my sweetheart." 


	5. Blame

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Jadedvixen.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: So far it's been pretty tame. So PG-13. But it might go up to an R later. Maybe.  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe. Also in the next few chapters there will be assault.. so, if anyone's offended, turn away!  
  
SUMMARY: Lita get's a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince   
McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Lita could feel his hands on her body. His arm was draped around her chest, and his body was pressed up against her side. She could feel his breath on her neck. His skin on hers. Hunter was still there.. touching her...  
  
Her heart began to beat faster as she opened her eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the hotel window, and she blinked her eyes wildly as they adjusted to the bright light that filled the room.   
  
She sat up from the bed quickly, flinging his arm away from her. Her breaths were short and panicky as she jumped up from the bed, and looked at him sleeping on her bed.  
  
Her breath fell, and the panic melted away as she saw who it was sleeping beside her.  
  
Jeff.  
  
He had woken up now, from her movement.  
  
"Mornin'." He smiled lazily at her as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "How you feeling?"  
  
Lita approached the bed, and sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just though - I felt your arm and I thought..." She bit her lip hard, trying to keep her voice from wavering.  
  
"Hey, it's okay." He shuffled against the pillows, sitting more upright. "It was about time I woke up, anyway."  
  
Lita stared at the bed covers, picking at the material. She sighed softly, and felt the familiar sensation of tears pricking at her eyes. She quickly rubbed at her eyes, praying that she wouldn't cry. Not now, not right in front of Jeff. Her thoughts drifted to the night before. It was too late for even that. He had already seen her cry last night. He had seen her cry until no more tears fell. Until she was left sobbing, hard and raw.  
  
It hadn't been long after Hunter left that there was a knock on Lita's hotel room. At first, Lita wasn't going to answer the door, fearful that it was Hunter. Or even if it wasn't.. she wasn't quite in the mood for company. But when she heard Jeff call to her through the door, she ran to it and flung it open.  
  
She fell into his arms, weeping. He held her close, and she told him all about Hunter. All about how he was her secret admirer, and how he had forced himself upon her. Lita wasn't sure how she managed to tell Jeff everything, being in the state she was in. She wasn't even sure that she had used full sentences. And when Jeff knew everything, he laid on the bed with her, holding her. He stayed until she fell asleep against him. He stayed the entire night. Holding her.  
  
Jeff rubbed Lita's shoulder, causing her to turn and look at him. "Li, I'm sorry I left you alone last night."  
  
She frowned slightly, shaking her head. "Jeff, you didn't leave me. You stayed with me the whole night."  
  
He shook his head in return, his eyes flashing with something unrecognisable. Could it have been guilt? "No, I mean.. before that. At the arena. I just left you. You had no idea who your admirer was, or where he was going to meet you. And I just left you alone." Jeff looked down, his turn to play with the bed covers.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Jeff looked up, eyes locking onto hers. "Don't what?"  
  
"Don't you dare blame yourself. I don't want you - or Matt for that matter - blaming yourselves. I wanted to meet him. I wanted to stay behind at the arena. I wanted to be alone when I met him." Lita's voice wavered as she continued. "If there's anyone to blame, it's me."  
  
Jeff took her in his arms. "Don't you dare blame yourself. You're right. This isn't me or Matt's fault. But it isn't yours either." He stroked her hair as her head lay on his shoulder. "It's Hunter's. He's the one to blame here, Li."  
  
Jeff pulled away, getting up from the bed. "We'll get him for this, you know that, don't you? Me, Matt... everyone in the damn business.. we'll get him for this." His face was steady, his eyes cold as stone.   
  
When Jeff had seen Lita the night before, terrified and traumatised, it had made him sick to his stomach. And then finding out that it was Triple H that had caused this pain - he wanted to kill him. Wanted to hurt him. Wanted to see his blood. It took all of his willpower to stay there with Lita, and not find him and beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
"What am I going to do, Jeff?" She asked, her voice small and weak.  
  
Jeff shook his head. "I don't know. Do you want to ask Vince if you can have some time off? Just go home, and wait til this blows over?"  
  
"No!" Lita's voice had taken on a powerful tone, and she breathed deeply before continuing. "No, Jeff. I'm not going to let him scare me away. I'll do the shows. I will not let the fact that Hunter will be there, intimidate me."  
  
Jeff stood in silence. Standing next to the bed, looking down at the beautiful redhead. She was amazing. This man was crazy - sending her love letters, then attacking her in her own hotel room - he didn't even want to think of what Hunter was planning on doing next. But yet, she still wanted to go out and do her job, even if it meant being near him. She didn't want him to win.  
  
He watched her as she slipped off the bed, and walked into the bathroom. He could hear the water in the shower run, and he sank back into the bed, his thoughts returning to how much he wanted to see Triple H suffer. He had to pay for what he had done. He couldn't wait until he saw Hunter next. He'd give him a beating he'd never recover from.  
  
Maybe not. Maybe that would just make things even worse for Lita. Damn it, Jeff didn't know how to handle this. Lita may say that she's a big girl, and can look after herself, but Jeff knew that sometimes she just needed someone to hold her. Like he did last night.   
  
Last night. God, it was horrible seeing Lita that upset. It felt like his insides were turning inside out, and that his skin was buring just watching her cry and cry. He held her as tightly as he could, but she still cried. The image of her sobbing in his arms, her breaths strained and her eyes red and swollen pierced his mind.  
  
Oh yes, Triple H would pay. 


	6. See him hurt

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: So far it's been pretty tame. So PG-13. But it might go up to an R later. Maybe.  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe. Also in the next few chapters there will be assault.. so, if anyone's offended, turn away!  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince   
McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: I love to recieve feedback - but then again, don't all authors? Praise welcome, but I'd like to know exactly what worked/didn't work for you.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Do you think you guys can do that for me?"  
  
Bubba Ray and D'von Dudley looked at each other, silently asking what the other thought of the idea being proposed by Jeff Hardy.  
  
Putting Triple H through a table.  
  
Neither Bubba nor D'von knew why the youngest Hardy Boy wanted The Game to be put through a table, and frankly, they didn't care. Both Dudley's had a hatred for the man, and putting him through a table with a 3D would be extremely sweet. So when Jeff had come to them in their locker room, and asked them if they could do exactly that as a favour to him, they didn't hesitate when answering.  
  
"We'd love to." Bubba replied, answering for both himself and his brother. D'von nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Jeff smiled. "Thanks guys. I'd really appreciate it if you could do it tonight, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
D'von patted Jeff on the back, beaming. "Hey man, in my mind, the sooner - the better."  
  
Bubba grinned, thinking about how much he would enjoy putting Hunter through a table. It was about time for that man to taste wood. But something nagged at him, something he just could't let go of.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah Bubba?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, because I want to see Triple H go through a table just as bad as you do, but.. there's just one thing."  
  
Jeff stared at Bubba, confused. "Go on."  
  
"Well, I know D'von and I want to see Hunter hurt - no matter by what means it is. And I know why we do as well. He's been a grade A bastard to us ever since we joined the WWE. And I know you want to see Hunter hurt as well. But I just don't know why." The big man ran a hand over his stubbly chin as he spoke.  
  
Jeff sighed, and looked around the locker room they were in. He didn't particularly want to tell D'von and Bubba about what Triple H had been doing to Lita. it was hard enough for her as it was, with him and Matt watching over her. And if more people knew, it might just make things harder for her to deal with.  
  
While he was still contemplating what to say, the door swung open. A small blonde walked over to Bubba, planting a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Hey you." She murmured in his ear, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Jeff and D'von stood in the room as well.  
  
Bubba grinned widely, hugging the blonde close to him. "Hey Trish. How's my girl doing?" He ran a free hand through her golden hair.  
  
Jeff watched his friends closely, and smiled. Who ever would've have guessed that Trish Stratus and Bubba Ray Dudley would ever get together - and fall madly in love. They'd been a couple for months now, growing closer by the day. He was glad that Bubba had found someone that adored him as much as he adored them.  
  
After a few minutes, the two finally rejoined D'von and Jeff in reality.  
  
"So Hardy, you never answered my question." Bubba stated, arms wrapped around Trish's waist.  
  
"And what question was that?" Trish looked up at him, a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
Bubba looked at Trish, then back at Jeff. "Why he wants me and D'von to put Hunter through a table so bad."  
  
Trish's cheeky smirk was replaced by a bitter scowl as she heard Triple H's name. "Isn't it obvious? Because he's a sick, perverted jerk."   
  
Jeff eyed Trish curiously. He knew that Trish didn't like Hunter, but that reply.. maybe Lita had told Trish already? They were extremely close, after all. And Lita was saying something about wanting to talk to another female about the whole incident..  
  
Trish's eyes locked onto Jeff's, and within an instant he knew that Lita had told Trish. Everything was there in her eyes. The disgust she felt at Triple H's behaviour, her eagerness to see him being slammed into hard wood - it was all there in her eyes.  
  
"No, there's got to be something else." Bubba insisted, eyeing Jeff steadily. "We all know what Triple H is like. So why this sudden need for an attack, right now?"  
  
Trish and Jeff looked desperately at each other, both unsure of whether they should say anything. Their uncertainty was interrupted by a figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Because he attacked me last week."  
  
All eyes turned towards the soft spoken voice in the doorway. The redhead stood calmly, leaning against the door frame, her arms folded across her chest. She looked at her four friends, standing in the locker room. Her gaze rested on Jeff.  
  
"That's what it is, isn't it Jeff? You want Hunter put through a table because of what he did to me last week, right?"  
  
Jeff nodded, moving towards Lita. "Yeah, Li. That's right. I want him to pay for what he did." His bright green eyes clouded over in something resembling rage. "He can't ..attack.. you like that, and get away with it."  
  
D'von turned his attention to Lita, a nervous stutter in his words. "What d-did he do to you?"  
  
Trish touched D'von's arm lightly, and looked at him and Bubba. "I'll fill you both in later." Her gaze fell on Lita. "Are you okay with this, though? If you don't want Bubba and D'von to get involved..."  
  
"No, I want him to pay too. I just - don't want you two to get hurt trying to defend me, that's all." Lita said softly, leaning into Jeff's arms.  
  
Bubba regarded her with a gentle look. "Li, we may be going out there to defend you, but trust me, everything we do to him is for us as well. So if we get hurt, it's because we wanted to go out there and hurt him. Don't place anything on yourself."  
  
The locker room fell silent for a few moments, when Trish broke the quiet with a small voice. "Um, guys? How are you planning on getting Triple H into the ring? Hunter doesn't have a match scheduled for tonight."  
  
Jeff released Lita slowly, and grabbed his bag. Unzipping it carefully, he pulled out his ring attire and looked up at his friends.  
  
"Yes, he does." 


	7. Cerebral Assassin

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: So far it's been pretty tame. So PG-13. But it might go up to an R later. Maybe.  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe. Also in the next few chapters there will be assault.. so, if anyone's offended, turn away!  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince   
McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: I love to recieve feedback - but then again, don't all authors? Praise welcome, but I'd like to know exactly what worked/didn't work for you.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Lita picked up her belongings that were scattered around the women's locker room. She found her brush sitting on one bench, her jacket was sitting in a corner, her bottle of water sitting on one of the desks. As she made her way around the room, collecting the objects, she realized just how messy she could be when she was nervous.  
  
She paused for a moment to stop and think about what would be happening in a few minutes. Jeff was already out near the entrance, waiting for his cue to go on stage. He'd be facing Hunter, in a hardcore match. Anything goes. No disqualifications. Any weapon you can get a hold on is legal. Pinfall anywhere.. it wasn't a match, really. It was a brawl.  
  
Jeff was insane to request it.  
  
She snapped out her thoughts, realizing she still had to meet Trish in the Dudley Boys locker room. They were both staying there to watch Jeff's match, as ordered by Jeff and Bubba. They didn't want either of them to be alone, or in harm's way. Matt would be out at ringside, watching over Jeff. And of course both the Dudley's were awaiting the perfect chance to rush down and put Triple H through a table.  
  
Lita glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. Not long now until the match began. She felt her knees grow weak, her stomach churn, and her heart beat faster. God, she hoped Jeff would be okay. She knew he had all the talent and skill to beat Triple H down. But this was a hardcore match. And he was facing one of the toughest guys in the company. A guy who wouldn't be afraid to resort to dirty tactics if he had too.  
  
The redhead took one last glance around the room, making sure she had picked up everything that belonged to her. After the match, they probably wouldn't want to hang around the arena, whatever way the result went. As far as she was concerned, as soon as the match was over, they were out of there.  
  
She slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to face the door.  
  
"Hello sweetheart."  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Making his way to the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina - Jeff Hardy! And accompanying him to the ring, Matt Hardy!" Lilian Garcia's voice roared over the arena, and the fans went wild as The Hardy Boyz theme was played from the speakers.  
  
As Jeff and Matt entered the stage, Jeff was moshing to his entrance music and playing up to the fans. He couldn't help but wonder what they all thought this match was about. There was no feud between him and Triple H. This wasn't a title shot. This was just a plain, old hardcore match. No rules, just a lot of weapons. Surely, the crowd must think it was a little strange.  
  
He had one hell of a time trying to convince Vince to allow this match to happen. Vince didn't quite understand it either - why Jeff would possibly want to go out and be put into a hardcore rules match against Triple H - of all people. But he agreed in the end. Probably due to the fact that Jeff had promised him that it would be a brutal match. And Vince wasn't stupid. He knew that the fans liked brutal.  
  
Jeff slid into the ring, stepping up onto the turnbuckles and signalling to the crowds. His heart was pumping, his breaths were short and nervous. Was he scared? Hell yeah. He was about to go one on one against Triple H. A guy who had built his infamous reputation on being one of the most savage competitors in the business. Yeah, he had Matt by his side, and he had both the Dudley's lying in wait backstage. But he was still going to be in the ring, one on one, with Hunter Hearst Helmsley.  
  
Soon, his music stopped, and Jeff awaited Hunter's entrance. A few seconds passed, and he threw a curious look at Lilian. The small blonde shrugged, showing him she had no idea what was going on either. He looked at his brother, who was standing at ringside. He shrugged too.  
  
Jeff frowned, facing the entrance. He could hear the crowd questioning each other, wanting to know what the hell was going on. And he felt the same way.  
  
Where the hell was Triple H?  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Don't come near me."  
  
Hunter smirked devilishly, his hair falling into his face. "What, no hello kiss?" He stepped closer and closer to Lita, the door shut behind him.  
  
Lita backed away as he neared, not wanting to let him anywhere near her. She tried to keep her voice calm, and steady as she spoke. "What do you want Hunter?" She hoped she didn't sound as terrified as she felt. "Too scared to go out there and face Jeff?"  
  
"Oh, I'll get to the Hardy kid - both of them - soon enough. But first, I wanted to spend a little quality time with you." He kept his pace even, stepping towards Lita. He was dressed in his ring attire, seemingly ready for the match that awaited him.  
  
"Don't even think about it. Jeff and Matt --"  
  
"Are already out in the ring. So it looks like it's just me and you." With a fiendish grin plastered on his face, Triple H shot his arm out quickly, grabbing Lita by the wrist. She gasped, the pressure he placed on her wrist strong enough to render her whole arm useless. Her face twisted in pain and fear, and she opened her mouth to scream out.  
  
Quickly, his other hand went to her mouth, covering it effectively. "Lita, please. If you scream, honey, someone might come in here and interrupt us." His eyes bore down on her. "Promise to keep quiet?"  
  
Lita stared up at the big man, her eyes trying to read what he wanted. She looked around her cautiously, and realized where she was. She nodded slowly, and he withdrew his hand. "This is the women's locker room. Someone is going to walk in." She stated, confident in her realization. Hunter would either chicken out, and leave her alone, or someone actually would come in soon. Either way, she'd be safe.  
  
Hunter merely rolled his eyes. "Please.. you think they call me the Cerebral Assassin for nothing? I've already thought of that. And that's why we're going to my locker room." He leant his head in towards hers, still grasping her wrist tightly. His face was so close she could feel his heavy breath on her face. "Where the door can be locked." 


	8. Screaming

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: So far it's been pretty tame. So PG-13. But it might go up to an R later. Maybe.  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe. Also in the next few chapters there will be assault.. so, if anyone's offended, turn away!  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince   
McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: I love to recieve feedback - but then again, don't all authors? Praise welcome, but I'd like to know exactly what worked/didn't work for you.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just wanted to thank you all for the lovely reviews! I like those reviews muchly! ^_^ I was trying to start a different fic, but this one just keeps drawing me back, so I just had to write this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Jeff paced around the ring, trying to keep his guard up. Knowing Hunter, he was probably planning to blindside him from the back or something equally as cowardly. Jeff kept glancing around the arena, desperate for a sign of where Triple H could be. After a few minutes, Matt slid into the ring, and approached his brother.  
  
"Man, what the hell is going on?"  
  
Jeff shook his head, his gaze still scanning the crowd. "I don't know. Hunter's up to something, but I don't know what."  
  
Matt ran a hand through his dark locks. "Well, at least I'm out here too, ya know? Watching your back... literally." He paused. "How long are we going to wait out here for him?"  
  
Jeff was about to reply when he spotted two men running down to the ring. The Dudleys. Bubba and D'von sprinted down, practically throwing themselves into the ring. The look on both of their faces caused Jeff's insides to churn.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt questioned Bubba.  
  
Bubba took a quick breath before replying. "Lita." He looked at Jeff. "She's gone."  
  
He stopped breathing. The world stopped moving. The crowd stopped chanting. Nothing was happening at all. Jeff felt like his world had come to a halt. At those words, his heart fell to his stomach. "No. She was supposed to be with Trish.." Jeff managed to mutter.  
  
"Trish is in our room." D'von explained. "We went there to quickly check on both the girls, but Lita wasn't there yet. Trish said she was worried, so we went to the women's locker room. No one there. But.."  
  
"But what?" Matt pressed, the panic rising in the elder Hardy's voice.  
  
"But we found her bag. It was just sitting on the women's locker room floor." Bubba continued, noting the look that was on Jeff's face. "We checked your room too, but she wasn't there either. We couldn't find her."  
  
No, this didn't make any sense! Jeff frowned fiercely, the worry inside of him building up. "She'll be backstage somewhere! She wouldn't just leave like that! Especially without her things!"  
  
Matt touched his brother's shoulder carefully. "Jeff." His voice was small, weak, and scared. "Where's Hunter?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Lita struggled against the big man who was carrying her. She was thrown over his shoulder, her legs tightly held against his chest. She was unable to cry out as they walked through the arena hallway, as Hunter had gagged her with a t-shirt. She pounded on his back as they walked, driving her fists into his shoulders - hoping to cause him enough pain so that he would drop her.  
  
"Lita, my dear, are you trying to tickle me?" He chuckled devilishly as he carried her closer and closer to his locker room.  
  
Lita felt the tears sting her eyes as she watched the floor beneath her. This couldn't be happening. They were in the arena hallway! Somebody had to be walking past sooner or later! They weren't the only one's backstage. She prayed that someone would see them before they made it to Hunter's locker room.  
  
She looked up from the floor, and saw a figure walking behind Hunter. She squinted her tear filled eyes, and realized it was Kurt Angle. Her heart gave a small leap - Thank God! Angle wasn't stupid, he would be able to tell something wasn't right. Triple H would have to let her go now!  
  
"Hey, Hunter!"  
  
At the sound of the Olympic Gold Medalist's voice, Hunter stopped, and growled angrily. He pulled Lita down from his shoulder, and stood her up next to him. He looked in her eyes, a menacing look filling his own. "Don't say a word, you hear me? You try and let Kurt know what's going on.. and I will have to hurt you." Without waiting for her reaction, her untied the t-shirt from behind her head. "Remember, not a word."  
  
Kurt approached the two, and smiled warmly at Lita. "Hey Red." Lita tried to return the smile, but found herself only able to twitch her lips. Kurt turned his attention to Triple H. "Aren't you supposed to be out in the ring right now? Wrestling Jeff Hardy?" A confused look crossed his face.  
  
Lita watched as Hunter made an amazing transformation. The menacing, sinister look that had been etched into his face just seconds earlier, was now replaced with a friendly, joking look. "Yeah, I'm on my way Kurt. Lita just wanted to have a few words with me - alone, if ya know what I mean." He winked at Angle.  
  
Angle's confused look stayed put for a few seconds, then a smirk appeared on his lips. He glanced at Lita, smiling wildly. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean. Funny though, I always thought she was with that nut job Hardy kid?" He paused, waiting for Lita to reply.  
  
She opened her mouth, then felt an aching pressure around her waist. Hunter had his arm around her, and was squeezing her waist tightly, obviously trying to stop her from replying.  
  
When no one said anything more, Kurt turned to Hunter once again. "Well, regardless of whatever you two are planning on doing, you need to be out there now Hunter. They've been waiting on you for almost 10 minutes! Vince'll be pissed."  
  
Triple H sighed. "Yeah, I'll be out there soon." He continued to walk towards his locker room with Lita in tow, until Kurt reached out and grabbed his arm.   
  
"Hunter, you really need to get out there now man."  
  
Without even relaxing his grip on Lita, Hunter took a breath and drove his fist into Angle's jaw, sending the Olympic Hero down to the ground. Lita let out a small cry, watching the man crumple to the floor.  
  
Hunter turned briefly to the redheaded diva, whose tears were shining in her eyes. "Stubborn Ass." They continued walking towards his locker room. It wasn't long until they arrived at the door with 'HHH' plastered on the wood. He looked at down Lita, and smirked fiendishly as he opened the door.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Hearing his brother's words, it finally clicked in Jeff's head. Lita was missing, and so was Triple H. God, how stupid was he? Leaving her alone like that while Hunter was still backstage.   
  
Jeff didn't waste any time, hardly recognising the fact that Matt had spoken. He jumped over the ropes, running backstage in a frenzy of panic, anger and fear. He shoved cameramen and technitions out of his way, sending them sprawling to the ground. He didn't care. He needed to get to Lita, and get to her fast.  
  
He raced around the hallway, opening every door along his way. He passed other superstars, who all gave him curious looks. Jeff didn't pay them any attention. He had only one thing on his mind, and that was giving Triple H the beating of a lifetime.  
  
Still focused on getting to Lita, Jeff's foot tripped over something laying in the hallway, and he fell face first into the cold, hard floor of the arena hallway. Breathing heavily, he picked himself back up, glancing back at the object that had caused his fall.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
He saw Angle lying on the floor, holding his jaw. Jeff was going to keep on running, yet something made him stop and help the Olympic Hero up from the floor. Kurt groaned as Jeff helped steady him, still clutching his swollen jaw.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Hunter..." Kurt began, yet Jeff didn't let him finish.  
  
"-- Was Lita with him? Where did they go? Kurt!" Jeff cried frantically, shouting in Angle's ear. When Kurt groggily turned to Jeff, still not saying much, Jeff grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tell me! Was Lita with Hunter?"  
  
"Yes." Kurt uttered, his jaw throbbing.  
  
"Where did they go?" Jeff demanded, his grip on Kurt tightening.  
  
Kurt spoke, pointing to his right. "Down there. Triple H's locker room.."  
  
Jeff released his hold on Angle, and continued to race down the halls, towards Hunter's locker room. It didn't take him much longer to reach the door.   
  
His heart beating wildly, he reached out for the handle. He tried to turn it - damn it - it was locked! He stood outside, thinking of how to get in besides breaking the damn door down. And it was then that he heard it.  
  
From inside the room came a scream. A scream filled with pain, and terror, and hopelessness. A scream that came from Lita. 


	9. To Hell

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: So far it's been pretty tame. So PG-13. But it might go up to an R later. Maybe.  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe.  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince   
McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: I love to recieve feedback - but then again, don't all authors? Praise welcome, but I'd like to know exactly what worked/didn't work for you.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Jeff threw his fists at the door in front of him, pounding as hard as he could. "Lita!" He could still hear her cries. He pounded some more, putting more force onto the wood. "Lita! Lita!"  
  
"JEFF!"   
  
He heard her cry out his name, through the deep sobs and shrieks that were piercing through the arena hallway. At the sound of her crying his name, Jeff felt his heart drop to his stomach. Her voice was weak and scared. Lita was in that room, being held prisoner by Triple H while he did God knows what to her. Jeff should've known that Hunter would try something like this. He should've been more careful. Should've protected Lita better. But he had failed her. He had failed, and now she was at the mercy of that madman, Triple H.  
  
Jeff pounded at the door continually, reaching for the door knob and trying to force the door open. He had to get in there. He had to get in there soon. Lita was in there - suffering! Jeff kept kicking at the door, when he heard it. Something that made his blood boil.  
  
Through the sound of Lita's desperate screams, he heard Hunter laugh. A sick and twisted laugh, that fed off Lita's pain and terror.  
  
Jeff felt the rage explode inside of him. He lost all rational thoughts as he threw his body at the door, barging at it with everything he had. He wasn't even aware that he was screaming Lita's name as he hurled himself at the door over, and over again.  
  
He kicked at it, barely even feeling the pain that rushed up his leg as he pounded at the door. He slammed his fists on the wood, trying desperately to cause the door to fall. He stepped back, and took a small run at the door, throwing all of his body weight on it, but to no avail. He bounced off the wood, then fell to the cold, concrete floor.   
  
Frustrated, aching, and scared, he held his head in his hands as he sat outside the room Lita was being held prisoner in. He felt the tears sting at his eyes as he heard Hunter's cutting voice through the door, and Lita's heart wrenching sobs. This wasn't real, this wasn't real. This was a nightmare. Please Lord, he prayed, let me wake up! He slammed his fist on the floor.  
  
If only he were stronger. If only he were smarter. If only he could break that goddamn door down.. But no. He couldn't. He failed. He was a failure. He had let Lita down. Beautiful Lita. His best friend - the woman he was in love with. And he couldn't save her.  
  
Jeff felt the hot, salty tears well in his eyes. Normally he tried to hide his tears, and swallow them down. But now, he just didn't care. He didn't care if the whole world saw him crying. He couldn't save Lita. A heavy sob escaped his lips. He couldn't save her.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Jeff lifted his head, his eyes burning from the tears. He was greeted with the sight of Matt, The Dudley Boys, and Kurt Angle staring down at him. Matt helped his brother up. "Where is she, Jeff?"  
  
Jeff pointed to the door. "I can't.. I couldn't get in." He looked at his elder brother, self-hatred in the younger Hardy's eyes. "I can't do it Matt." He let out a harsh sob. "I can't save her."  
  
Matt shook his head. "Not by yourself, you can't Jeff. And certainly not by sitting on the floor, feeling sorry for yourself. You think that's going to help Lita?" The dark haired Hardy harassed his brother, a firm tone coating his voice. Matt looked around at the other superstars that were by his side. "All of us together Jeff? We can. We can save Lita."  
  
A piercing shriek shattered through the door, and all five men shook at the sound of it.   
  
"Fuck this standing around shit." Bubba growled. "On the count of three, we all slam into that door, got it?" He looked around at the other men, who all nodded in understanding. Jeff's tears had stopped now, instead replaced with a look of resolution. Bubba nodded, cementing the plan in place.  
  
"One, two, THREE!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Hunter shoved Lita in the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned his back on her, locking the door carefully. When he was sure that it was secure, he turned around to face the redhead, a wicked smirk gracing his lips. He took small steps toward her as she backed away from him, not wanting to allow him anywhere near her.  
  
"Hunter, what are you doing?" She asked, a little hint of fear showing in her voice.  
  
"Lita, sweetheart." Hunter's voice was soft, barely above a whisper as he approached her. "I'm trying to show you exactly how much I love you."  
  
"You certainly have a fine way of showing it." Lita scoffed, swallowing her fear and glaring at the large man that stood in front of her.  
  
Hunter's eyes narrowed, and his lips raised into a snarl. "Well, I wouldn't have to lock you in my locker room if you weren't being so difficult!" Triple H shoved Lita into the wall behind her, causing a jolt of sharp pain to shoot up her back.  
  
Lita cried out in pain, and Hunter pressed his body against hers, closing the space between the two. "Please Lita, enough of the ridiculous games. I know you want me. I see the way you look at me."  
  
She could feel his hot breath on her face. God, why wouldn't he leave her alone? He was insane!  
  
"Hunter, those looks that I give you are looks of disgust."  
  
Hunter growled loudly, grabbing the redhead by her arms, and throwing her across the room. Lita landed against the wall, her shoulder slamming awkwardly into the hard surface. She shrieked loudly, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks as the pain coursed through her body.  
  
She lay crumpled on the floor, sobbing brutally. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. Was this just another nightmare? No, the pain was much too strong for it to be all a dream.  
  
"Lita!"  
  
God, she was hurting so much, she thought she heard someone scream her name. She looked up as Hunter stood over her, grinning like a maniac. What was he waiting for? Was he going to hit her again? He was just standing there, watching her cry.. Lita thought for sure she had heard that voice in her head. Hunter didn't seem to have noticed it.  
  
But wait? What was that? She turned her head to the locked door. She could hear it. Someone was pounding on the door. The same person that had called her name earlier?  
  
"Lita! Lita!"  
  
Yes, someone was calling her name! But who was it. Lita's breath caught in her throat as she sobbed, realizing who it was pounding on the door and calling her name. It was Jeff.  
  
"JEFF!" She cried out, her voice coming out small and weak from the harsh cries she had shed.  
  
She saw Triple H turn his attention to the door, and frown viciously. "Looks like we have some company."  
  
Lita's tears kept falling as Hunter turned his gaze back on Lita, and neared her once more. "Hunter, please.. don't." Hunter approached the cowering Lita, who had pressed herself up into a corner on the floor of his locker room. Her knees were held against her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees. The redhead looked up at The Game, fear clouding her hazel eyes.  
  
"Please Hunter.." She pleaded. Her body was aching, the pain becoming so fierce that she was starting to feel numb.   
  
"Lita.. why won't you just let me show you how much I love you?" He sneered as he stepped closer to the redhead. "You're making things so difficult for the both of us." Hunter reached out for Lita, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling up, forcing her to stand. Lita cried out in pain once more, as he pulled at her red hair.  
  
"Now Lita, are you going to co-operate? Or do I have to..." He moved his face close to hers. He smiled wickedly before continuing. "... convince you, further?"  
  
Lita felt a hot tear fall onto her cheek as she looked into his eyes. Eyes that were swirling with a rage and lust that made her feel sick deep in her stomach. She could still hear Jeff pounding away at the wooden door. Oh God, he was trying so hard to get to her. To save her. Jeff..  
  
Hunter lifted a brow and a then smile appeared on his lips. "Does that Hardy kid seriously think he could get through that door? And even if he does manage to do that, does he seriously think he could stop me?" Triple H let out a deep, menacing laugh at the thought, and Lita cringed at the sound of it.  
  
Louder sounds came from the door. Jeff must've been really giving it his all. The door visibly shook with each hit, but stood strong. Lita could hear Jeff screaming her name over and over. My God. He was trying so hard. Lita winced each time she heard Jeff call out her name, and then crash into the wooden door. Triple H continued to laugh, and then grew serious once more.  
  
"So, Lita. What do you say?"  
  
Hurting and tired, Lita looked at The Game with tear filled eyes. "I say you go to hell, Hunter."  
  
With that, Lita saw the irrational rage darken Hunter's features as he kneed Lita in the stomach. His big, heavy knee winded her as she fell to the floor, doubling over. Lita couldn't even find the breath to cry. She felt Hunter's hands on her, and realized that he was standing over her. His hands were on her shoulders, holding her to the floor. He straddled her, sitting on her hips. She looked up at him, as he pulled his fist back. She felt the heavy impact on her face, and red exploded beneath her eyes.  
  
Lita heard a loud crash at the front of the room before everything went dark. 


	10. Fury

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: So far it's been pretty tame. So PG-13. But it might go up to an R later. Maybe.  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe.  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince   
McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: I love those reviews! Keep 'em coming! Let me know what you thought please. Reviews are like a drug man, and I need a hit! hehe.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Triple H looked up towards the door angrily. "What the fu--"  
  
He didn't even get the chance to finish his statement. Jeff flew to him, pounding his fists into the bigger man furiously. There was a primal rage that throbbed through Jeff's body that he'd never felt before. This wasn't about winning a match. This wasn't even about hurting Triple H. Jeff wanted to see Hunter dead.  
  
Triple H was on the floor of the room, Jeff ramming his fists into him over and over again. "You sick, fucking bastard! I'm going to fucking KILL you!"   
  
Matt ran over to Lita, who was lying motionless on the floor. He placed a hand carefully on her forehead. "Lita?" He whispered in her ear. "Lita, are you alright?" When she didn't answer him, Matt turned to Kurt Angle, who was standing behind him. "Help me get her out of here."  
  
As Matt and Kurt lifted Lita up and carried her out of the room, Triple H managed to overpower Jeff. He pushed the youngest Hardy off him, causing Jeff to fall backwards onto the floor.  
  
"You pathetic little worm." Triple H sneered as he stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He pulled it away and realised there was blood on his hand. He smirked at Jeff menacingly. "You made me bleed."  
  
Still on the floor, Jeff glowered at The Game. "Good. I hope it hurt."  
  
Hunter laughed, an unsettling chuckle rising from him. "Hurt? You.. hurt me?" The amused look on his face was instantly replaced with a threatening snarl. "I doubt it."  
  
Jeff quickly rose to his feet, and ran for Hunter once more. He felt strong arms gripping him, holding him back. Bubba and D'von held both his arms, securing him. "Don't man. Not now. Lita needs you." Bubba said quietly, eyeing off Triple H dangerously.  
  
Triple H smiled, breathing heavily. "That's right, Hardy. Wouldn't want you getting hurt now, would we?" He let out another laugh, and walked towards the door, passing Jeff and the Dudleys. As he passed them, Jeff broke free of Bubba and D'von's grip and speared Hunter from behind.  
  
The two men went flying out of the locker room, and into the arena hallway. Jeff pounding Triple H's head angrily, and Triple H trying desperately to fight the youngest Hardy off.  
  
"Get off me!" Hunter snarled visciously, blocking Jeff's punches. Jeff merely continued to hit him, not stopping when Bubba and D'von pleaded with him too.  
  
"Come on Jeff! Don't get yourself hurt now!" Bubba demanded. "Lita needs you!"  
  
Frowning deeply, Jeff ignored his friends' cries. Instead, he grabbed Triple H by the hair, and slammed the back of his skull into the wall behind them.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
At the sound of that voice, Jeff froze. He released Triple H, who was lying in the middle of the hallway floor, and stood up. "Vince.. I can explain.."  
  
"I'm not worried about you, Jeffrey." Vince McMahon said, his voice calming down as he looked at the youngest Hardy brother. "But you, on the other hand.." He bent down towards Hunter, who was steadying himself on the floor. ".. you are in big trouble, you sick creep."  
  
Vince's voice was soft and steady, while lined with disgust and contempt as he spoke to his ex-son in law. "I know what you've been doing to poor Lita. And I'm disgusted. The police know as well, and they're on their way over here right now." Vince glared at Triple H once more, and then stood back up to face Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, I have a proposal for you and your brother." Vince straightened up his suit, and studied the young man's features. Jeff was breathing heavily with exertion, sweat dripping from his brow. "After what the both of you have been through, worrying about Lita and the such, I say you deserve to have a piece of that thing lying down there."  
  
Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "Go on."  
  
"So I propose that you and Matt can face Triple H in a handicap match. But not just any handicap match, of course. It's your decision of what rules you'd like to play by. A ladder match, or maybe TLC, last man standing.. anything you guys want."  
  
Jeff glanced down at Triple H, still lying on the floor, looking up at the Hardy brother with hatred. Oh, it would be sweet to get that bastard in the ring. And with any kind of match he wanted? Jeff began thinking about the possibilities. But then Jeff's thoughts immediately flew to Lita. God, he didn't even see if she was okay? Matt and Kurt carried her out, didn't they? He needed to see her.  
  
"Vince, I'll talk about your offer with Matt. If you'll excuse me, I really need to go see Lita."  
  
"Of course." Vince nodded, then turned to Bubba and D'von who were standing behind Jeff. "Do you mind staying and keeping an eye on this.. thing.. until the police get here?"  
  
D'von and Bubba nodded in agreement. "No worries Boss. Our pleasure."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Jeff found Kurt Angle standing outside the medical room, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Kurt, where is she?"  
  
"She's in there. Matt's with her." Kurt looked at Jeff softly. "I'm really sorry Jeff. If I'd have known that Hunter was going to..." The Olympic Hero trailed off.  
  
Jeff shook his head. "S'kay Kurt." Jeff reached out for the handle, but Kurt stopped him.  
  
"I just thought you should know before you go in there. She looks pretty beat up. But she's okay, alright?" Kurt sighed. "The EMTs said we got to her just in time."  
  
Jeff nodded, and patted Kurt on the arm before entering the room. Jeff shut the door behind him, and his eyes immediately fell on Lita's form, lying on a bed in the corner of the room. Matt was sitting on a chair beside her, his hand enveloping her own.  
  
Matt looked up at Jeff, and smiled grimly. "Did you take care of Hunter?"  
  
Jeff shook his head as he pulled up a chair next to his brother. "Not the way I wanted to. But, uh, Vince said he'll give us a handicap match against him, if we want it."  
  
"Hell yeah we want it! I can't wait to get my hands on that bag of--", Matt trailed off as he watched his younger brother place his hand on Lita's forehead gently, brushing away some hair that had fallen into her face.   
  
"He hurt her bad, Matt." Jeff whispered, taking in her swollen features. Her eye was swelling up quickly, the purple and yellow colouring already coming to her face. Her lip was split open, dry blood surrounding the wound.  
  
"I know Jeff, I know. That's why we gotta make him pay."  
  
"Is she okay? Is she awake?" Jeff asked, looking up at his brother. Jeff couldn't stand seeing Lita lying there, so lifeless. This woman, his best friend, that was normally so full of energy and life..  
  
"She's.. alright, considering. She was awake before, but they gave her some painkillers, and she fell asleep again." Matt ran a hand through his charcoal hair, letting out a sigh. "She should be awake again soon."  
  
Jeff ran his thumb down Lita's cheek, and felt a pain in his chest. If only he'd got to her sooner.. if only he hadn't left her alone backstage.. if only --  
  
"So what did Vince say about our match? When will it be, and what kind of rules do we get?" Matt said, obviously trying to keep Jeff's thoughts on something slightly more positive.  
  
"Um, he didn't say when he'd schedule it for. I don't really care, as long as it's soon." Jeff replied. "But as for the rules.. whatever we want."  
  
"Whatever we want? As in anything at all?" Matt asked incredulously.  
  
"Anything." Jeff confirmed.  
  
Matt stood up from his chair, and stood in the middle of the room. "That's great! Jeff, can you imagine what we could do to Hunter in a two on one ladder match? Or even better, a TLC match?" A bitter smirk appeared on the older Hardy's face. "We could cause him serious pain."  
  
"Screw TLC, Matt." Jeff said softly.  
  
"What?" Matt frowned as he watched his brother. He watched as Jeff gave the sleeping redhead a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then stood up to face him. He took in the gleam in Jeff's green eyes, and felt a little nervous at the look on his brother's face.  
  
"I have something much more fun in mind." 


	11. Because I Love Her

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: So far it's been pretty tame. So PG-13. But it might go up to an R later. Maybe.  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe.  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince   
McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: I love those reviews! Keep 'em coming! Let me know what you thought please. I love hearing from you all!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"No. No way. Forget it."   
  
Vince McMahon looked up at the two Hardy brothers that were standing in front of him, a firm frown on his face. The chairman of the WWE sat behind his large, oak desk in his office, talking to the Hardys. He couldn't believe they were asking him this. Had they gone insane? Sure, he knew the two Hardy brothers - and especially Lita - had been through alot over the past few weeks, but this?  
  
"Mr McMahon..."  
  
"No. You asked, and I said no." Vince shook his head as Jeff continued to plead with him.  
  
"Come on, Mr McMahon, please? It'll be great." Jeff pleaded, desperate to convince Vince about his idea. "Can you imagine the ticket sales? The arena would be packed! Not only that..," Jeff smiled brightly, ".. but people all over the world would tune in just to watch."  
  
Vince shook his head emphatically. "Contrary to popular belief Jeff, I care more about my superstars than I do the money that they bring, sold out stadiums or television ratings. If you're looking to work for a company that's all about the money and numbers, I can give you WCW's phone number." Vince's voice was steady and calm, which made his point all the more cutting.  
  
Jeff let out a breath loudly, and his gaze fell to the floor.  
  
"So," Vince continued. "I refuse to allow that match to take place. When I said you boys had the choice of what match you wanted to face Triple H in, I thought you'd pick a TLC or something of the like. Not.. not that."  
  
Matt pushed his charcoal hair behind his ears, clearing his throat to address Vince. "Mr McMahon, I understand the concerns you must have about sanctioning this match." Matt watched as Mr McMahon nodded at his words, obviously agreeing with the elder Hardy. "But I think this match has great potential. Like Jeff was saying, the audience would love it. And we could really give it to Hunter."  
  
Vince looked at Matt, shock and amazement etched on his face. "Matt, I always thought you were the more responsible and level-headed one out of the two of you. Yet you want to participate in this match as well?" Vince asked, then continued as he stood up behind his desk, not allowing Matt to answer. "You really want this to go ahead?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, Sir. Jeff may have come up with the idea, but I think it's a damn good one. We'll be able to give Hunter exactly what he deserves."  
  
The elder man sighed, looking down at his desk. He paused for a few minutes, and Jeff wondered whether he was going to say anything at all. "You're both sure you want to do this?" He looked up at the two brothers. "I mean, you understand everything? This match could end your careers.. or worse."  
  
Jeff's eyes met Vince's, and he looked into them steadily. "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."  
  
Matt felt his blood run cold at the sound of the well controlled rage and anger that lined Jeff's voice. He looked at Jeff, hesitating for a moment, then he looked back at Vince. "I'm sure."  
  
Vince shrugged. "Alright then. If you are both willing to do this, and you understand everything that's involved.. who am I to stop you?" He walked around to the front of his desk, making his his way to the Hardys. He held out his hand to Jeff, and Jeff shook it firmly. Then he did the same to Matt, the elder Hardy returning the gesture.  
  
"Congratulations boys, you just got yourself a hell in a cell match against Triple H."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
There was a tense silence between the two brothers as they walked down the hallway towards their locker room. Once they had made their way inside the room, and shut the door behind them, Matt turned to Jeff.  
  
"Are we crazy?"  
  
"What?" Jeff asked, frowning at his older brother in confusion.  
  
"For wanting to do this." Matt raked his fingers through his dark hair as he paced around the room. "I mean, this is crazy Jeff! A hell in a cell match.. against Triple H? I'm starting to think Vince was right."  
  
Jeff turned on the television monitor that sat on a small table, and then sat down on the couch. He put his feet up on the table, looking relaxed and calm. "Then don't do it."  
  
Matt, who was still pacing around the room, turned back to his brother. "Drop out? Can we? I mean, we both just convinced Mr McMahon to let us have this match. We can't very well go back and ask him to forget about it now, can we?"  
  
"No, we can't --" Jeff said softly.  
  
Matt nodded solemnly, and turned around to continue his pacing. Then he heard Jeff speak again.  
  
"-- But you can."  
  
Immediatly, Matt spun around and looked at Jeff, confusion etched onto his features. "What?" He shook his head. "What do you mean, Jeff?"  
  
"I think I should do the match alone."  
  
Jeff watched carefully as his older brother stared at him, speechless. The younger Hardy studied his brother's face, waiting for his reaction. Waiting for him to yell at him, to scream, maybe even hit him. But instead, Matt simply stood there. Unmoving and still.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Slowly, a smile tugged at the corner's of Matt's lips. He let out a soft chuckle, which then turned into a deep, hearty laugh. "Yeah, good one Jeffro." He pointed to him, the grin still sitting widely on his face. "You, face Triple H... in a hell in a cell match.. by yourself?" Matt laughed more, falling onto the couch beside Jeff. "Sure!"  
  
Jeff kept his gaze on the floor as his brother laughed beside him. "I'm serious, Matt."  
  
Matt instantly stopped his laughter, and looked at Jeff, his brow furrowing deeply. "You can't be serious."  
  
"I am, Matt. I'm serious."  
  
"How can you even think about going in there with Hunter by yourself? Why would you?"  
  
The multi-colour haired Hardy scratched his neck as he turned to his brother, ready to answer his questions. "This match is about revenge, right? Revenge on Hunter for what he's put Lita through. That's the only reason we're going into this. There's no title on the line - nothing to win, nothing to lose. This match is about making Triple H pay."  
  
Matt nodded. "Yes! Which is why we should be in it together! Can you imagine the pain we could make him feel, with the both of us--"  
  
Jeff shook his head in response. "No, Matt. That's why you shouldn't be in it with me."  
  
"Damn it, Jeff!" Matt growled, frustrated with Jeff's words. "What are you thinking?" He pointed angrily at his brother. "Well, go on. Explain to me why in God's name you think you should do this by yourself."  
  
Jeff turned to face his brother, looking him straight in the eyes. What he had to say to Matt was important, and he wanted Matt to actually listen to what he had to say. He felt so strongly about this match, about what he had to do to Triple H.. it was almost as strong as how he felt for Lita.  
  
"I'm not going to pretend that you don't know how brutal a hell in a cell match can be. You're not stupid. I know that you know that they are the most dangerous match in the WWE today." Jeff watched as Matt nodded his head, taking in Jeff's words. "I also know that you know how much giving Hunter what he deserves means to me. I know that you know how much I want to put into this match... how much heart, soul and strength I want to put into it."  
  
"I know, Jeff. But I --"  
  
"Matt, just let me talk, please?" Matt looked at Jeff, wide eyed from his little brother's forcefulness. The elder brother nodded, allowing Jeff to continue.   
  
"I want to destroy Hunter in this match. I don't just want to hurt him. I don't just want to see him bleed... I want to destroy him for what he's done to Lita." Jeff cleared his throat gently. "If I happen to take a stupid risk while trying to do that, well, frankly I don't give a shit. I don't give a shit if I die trying to take out Hunter."  
  
Matt felt his heart skip a few beats as he listened to his little brother speak with such passion and intensity. What had gotten into him? This wasn't the Jeff he knew. This Jeff was full of hate, fury, drive and determination. He had his mind set.  
  
"But if you're in there with me, Matt, I'd have to be careful. I'd have to make sure you'd be okay. I'd have to reduce the amount of risks I take, because I don't want you to get hurt. Basically Matt, you'd be a distraction and a liability."  
  
It took a few seconds for Matt to gather his thoughts, and reply to Jeff. "If I'm in there with you Jeff, we can do so much more damage. And we can look out for each other --"  
  
"I don't need you there to look out for me, Matt. I don't care what happens to me, as long as I take Triple H down with me as well." Jeff kept his gaze on Matt, his eyes blazing with ferocity. "I need you to drop out of this match, Matt."  
  
Matt's eyes fell to the floor in front of him. He stayed silent for a while, processing everything his brother had just said to him. "Vince won't let you do this by yourself."  
  
Jeff nodded. "Which is why we're not telling him." Jeff sighed deeply. "Matt, I need to do this. For me. For Lita. Because I love her."  
  
Matt looked back up at Jeff, focusing his eyes onto his brother's. "But I love her too, Jeff."  
  
Jeff shook his head slightly, giving a half smile as his eyes glazed over, and took on a faraway look. "Not the way I do."  
  
Before Matt had a chance to question Jeff about his comment, Jeff snapped out of his trance and looked back at his brother. "If you love her Matt, you'll let me do this for her." 


	12. Why?

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: I don't think it's ever gone above a PG - 13 rating..  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe.  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: Of course I accept feedback. Hell, I welcome it! With open arms! I love hearing what you guys think.. especially as we get further and further into this fic...  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Lita stormed through the arena hallway, her fists clenched tightly at her side. She frowned heavily as she made her way through the corridors, her pace fast and strong. God, she couldn't wait until she got her hands on those two. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Arriving at the arena with Trish, the two beautiful divas were handed a copy of the match card for the next pay-per-view, Vengeance, by a crew member. Eagerly, they read the paper, interested to see what matches would be on.  
  
Lita turned a corner of the hallway, the anger in her growing with each step. She didn't think she had read it right, at first. Didn't think there was any way in the world that it was right. It must've been a printing error, or something. But then she realised that it was correct. That it was actually happening.  
  
And they hadn't even told her.  
  
She growled deep in her throat as she saw the locker room she was looking for, and swung it open angrily. "What the fuck do you guys think you're doing?"  
  
Two equally stunned men looked up at her from their seats in the locker room. The smaller one shot her a confused glance.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Red."  
  
Lita's features softened, the anger immediately being replaced by embarrassment. "Oh, hey Rob. Hey Kane." She looked at the two men sheepishly, as she felt the blush creep up to her cheeks. "Sorry about that.. I, uh, I was looking for --"  
  
"Looking for us?"   
  
The redhead span around to face the doorway, seeing Matt and Jeff enter the room. They both looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak again.   
  
"Actually, I am." The deep frown was once again upon Lita's pretty face, marring her features. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
  
The two brothers walked in, and placed their gym bags on the benches. Jeff lifted his foot onto the bench, and began to untie his shoes. Matt raised an eyebrow at her, unzipping his bag and pulling out his ring attire. "You're going to have to be slightly more specific then that, I'm afraid."  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Matthew." She sneered, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Don't try and play all innocent with me."  
  
Jeff sighed, still bending over the bench, untying his other shoe. "Li --"  
  
"Don't think you're not in trouble either, Jeffrey!" Her tone was harsh, and her voice seemed to be close to breaking. Every now and again it would crack dangerously, giving Jeff the impression that she was close to tears. "Because you are. You both are. Very, very big trouble."  
  
Matt stopped unpacking his gym bag, and stood up to face Lita. "Why don't you just tell us what we're in trouble for, Lita."  
  
Lita exhaled furiously. God, those brothers were pissing her off! First of all, they go and do this behind her back, without even telling her about it at all. And now, when she confronts them about it, they have the nerve to pretend they don't know what she's talking about. Come on! Surely they must know that she'd find out one way or another...  
  
"I just saw the match card for Vengeance!" She screamed, her hands up in the air. "Why didn't you guys FUCKING TELL ME!?"  
  
Jeff stopped untying his shoelaces, and looked up at the redheaded diva. She was looking at both him and Matt, her gaze flicking from one to the other constantly. Her breathing was erratic - her chest rising and falling dramatically - and her eyes were glistening with tears. Jeff realised then that she was really upset. God, he hated seeing her like this. Was it really because of him - and what he planned to do - that she was feeling this way?  
  
"Um, I think we'll leave." Kane said, getting up from his seat on the bench and heading towards the doorway, wanting to leave the three friends with some privacy. The Big Red Machine glanced back behind him when he realised his tag-team partner, and friend, wasn't following him. "Rob!" He hissed, motioning for him to follow.  
  
RVD stood up casually, and placed his hand on Lita's shoulder comfortingly. "Just chill, Red. Everything's cool, okay?" He smiled gently, before walking out of the room with Kane beside him.  
  
The door was shut, and Lita turned back to the two Hardy brothers. "So?" Her arms folded over her chest. "Do you have an explanation?"  
  
Jeff shrugged. "We had a talk with Vince. He liked the idea, and so.. we're going to be in a hell in a cell match with Hunter at Vengeance." He paused. "That's pretty much it."  
  
"Wait... Vince liked the idea? So that means that you guys suggested this match?"  
  
Matt rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not liking Lita's reaction to all of this. Damn, if only she knew that truth. If only she knew that he wouldn't even be participating in this match. If only she knew that it would only be Jeff, alone against Triple H in that cell. How would she be reacting then?  
  
"Yeah, that's what it means." The elder Hardy answered.  
  
Lita stood silently. She blinked her eyes slowly a few times, a single tear spilling down onto her cheek. Her lip quivered, and she opened her mouth slowly. Then, in an instant she erupted. Hands flailing, voice raised, she growled at the two. "WHY? Why would you do that? Why would you suggest a match like that? Are you both INSANE!?"  
  
Matt, still keeping his calm, began to reply. "Because, Li, we --"  
  
Jeff interrupted his brother. "Because I.." he paused, correcting himself quickly. "Because we want to."  
  
The diva threw her glare over to Jeff, her raging hazel eyes meeting his determined green ones. She shook her head slowly. "Why, Jeff?" More tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why? He could be in prison right now. Away from all of us. Where he couldn't hurt anyone.. " She ground her teeth together. ".. anyone, ever again. Yet you want him back out here for a match?" She looked at the younger Hardy brother with desperation, the anger melting away. "Why?"  
  
Seeing her crying freely now, Jeff felt the tears well in his own eyes. He blinked them away, not wanting to cry now. Not right in front of her. He had to be strong. He had to be tough. "Because I want --"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU WANT TO IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH JEFF!" Lita bellowed, her face inches away from his. "That's not good enough! Now tell me WHY --"  
  
"THIS is why!" Jeff snapped, his voice loud as he lunged at Lita, grabbing at her shirt, and lifting it up roughly. "This!" He pointed to her swollen and bruised ribs, the purple and yellow colouring running all over her side. "That's why I want to do it, okay?! I want to see Hunter in pain, for doing this to you! I want to see him bleed! I want to hear him scream for mercy! I want to hear him BEG FOR HIS LIFE!"  
  
Jeff backed away from both Lita and Matt, walking to the other side of the room. As he faced the wall, he tried to calm himself down. Tried to steady his breathing as he quickly wiped away a tear that trickled down his cheek. He brought his hand up to his face, rubbing at his forehead fiercely. God, he was so angry. He just wanted to get inside that cell with Triple H already. He just wanted to kill him and get it over and done with.  
  
Still facing the wall, he heard Lita address Matt.  
  
"You guys don't have to do this for me. Really. You don't have to put yourselves through this." She sighed, looking at Jeff as he stood on the other side of the room, his back towards her. "Matt, you guys can still get out of this. Vengeance is still a week away. I'm sure Vince can find another match to put in your place --"  
  
Jeff whirled around, stalking up to his brother and the redhead. He glared at her intensely, and she could see the wetness on his cheeks. She knew he'd been crying. And he still was. Another hot tear flowed from his eye. "You just don't get it, do you?" He breathed in and shook his head. Shooting Lita one last look, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Matt looked at Lita desperately, unsure of what to do next. He watched her as she looked at him, pain and fear in her eyes as she cried. He felt his heart break in two as she sobbed openly, and fell back onto the hard bench behind her. Running a hand through his dark hair, he glanced at the door. Then, taking one last painful look at the redhead who was weeping heavily on the bench, followed his brother out the door. 


	13. Waiting and Blaming

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: I don't think it's ever gone above a PG - 13 rating..  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
the things that make a good fic! hehe.  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: Love it, love it, love it! Be sure to let me know what you guys think of this chapter, and every other one!   
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"I can't believe they're still going through with it."  
  
Trish Stratus and the Dudley brothers sat on the hotel bed as they watched Lita pace up and down the room, a fierce look plastered on her face.  
  
"They haven't talked to me in a WEEK!" The redheaded diva stopped her pacing, and turned to her friends that sat on the bed. "Jeff's been completely ignoring me, and Matt's said about two words to me. I just don't get it!"  
  
Lying in her boyfriend Bubba Dudley's arms, Trish spoke up. "Maybe they're regretting taking the match?" She looked at Lita uncertainly. "Maybe they're just feeling too ashamed to talk to you at the moment?"  
  
Pressing her lips together, Lita shook her head. "No. I don't think that's it. If they were regretting it, they'd try and get out of the match. Vengeance is tonight, and as far as I know, the hell in a cell match is still going ahead."  
  
Lita threw herself down on the bed, collapsing beside D'von. She sighed loudly, frowning up at the ceiling.   
  
"Lita.." D'von began, sitting up to look at his friend in the eyes. "I don't think there's much you can do to stop Jeff and Matt from participating in this match. I've gotten to know both of those guys pretty well over the past few years, and they're stubborn as hell. You should know that once they've got their minds set on something, nothing can get in their way."  
  
"But I'm not nothing. I'm their best friend!" She said forcefully, pointing to herself as she talked. "Surely, my opinion should count for something! After all.. they're supposedly doing this match for me."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Lita looked over towards Bubba, frowning slightly. "What?"  
  
"Well, speaking personally.." The Dudley brother looked down at the blonde diva in his arms for a second, and then back up at Lita. ".. if Triple H did to Trish what he did to you.. I'd be in the exact same position that Jeff and Matt are in right now."  
  
"And I'd be there with him." D'von added.  
  
"I don't think we'd care what she said to us. Whether she wanted us to do it or not. We'd just go in there and do it anyway."  
  
"Hey!" Trish said, swatting Bubba's arm gently. "I'm sitting right here, you know. Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room."  
  
Bubba smiled down at her, gripping her hand tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to explain how those guys must be feeling right now."  
  
Lita sighed as she got up from the bed, and began her pacing once more. "I know that they want to get back at Hunter. I understand that. They were worried about me, and they hate him for what he did. But so do I! I hate him JUST as much as they do, if not more. But you don't see me wanting to get into a hell in a cell match with him!"  
  
"That's a bit different, Li." D'von said softly.  
  
"I just.." Lita paused, clearing her throat. Damn it, every time she thought about what those two Hardy brothers would be doing in a couple of hours, she felt like bursting into tears. Damn them for doing this to her, putting her through this. Taking a breath and making sure that she had her emotions under control, Lita began once again. "I just wish they would be happy with seeing Hunter in a jail cell."  
  
Trish wiggled out of Bubba's arms, and walked over to the redhead. She grabbed her gently, holding her arms in her hands. "How long do you think Hunter will go to jail for, Lita? Honestly. How long do you think his sentence will be?"  
  
Lita narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
Trish sighed, still holding onto her friend. "I mean you've got to face reality. Hunter is a celebrity. Whether we like it or not, celebrities always get off easier. And plus, he's got so much money. His family is rich.. and they have power." The blonde bit her lip before continuing. "I'm just trying to show you the cold truth. He won't be in there for long."  
  
"That's not right!" Lita exclaimed, worming out of Trish's grip. "That's not fair! That can't happen.."  
  
"But it does. Every day. You're right, it isn't fair. And it isn't right. But it happens, Li."  
  
Bubba stood up from the bed, the look on his face full of compassion and sympathy. "I'm sorry. But now do you understand why Matt and Jeff want to do this? They know that Hunter won't be in jail for long. And they know that this is their way of getting back at him. Doing some damage that will really hurt him."  
  
Lita stayed silent for a while, unmoving. She let everything sink in. Even when this was all over, and Hunter was put in jail, he wouldn't be there for long? That made no sense. After everything he did to her.. surely, surely.. he would be in jail for a long, long time?  
  
"I just don't want them to get hurt." She whispered inaudibly.  
  
"Sorry?" Trish asked, her brow furrowed.  
  
Lita breathed in deeply, looking down at the floor. "I don't want them to get hurt." She looked up at her three friends, Trish, Bubba and D'von. "If something happens to either one of those guys... it'll be my fault."  
  
Trish immediately noticed the tears forming in Lita's eyes, and she felt her heart break at the sight. "Oh, Li. It's not your fault --"  
  
"Yes it is!" She shouted, a tear spilling down her cheek. "It is my fault! They want to go out there and do this because of me! If it wasn't because of me --"  
  
"If it wasn't because of Triple H!" D'von said aggressively, standing up from his seat on the hotel bed. "Don't think for a second that this is on you. This is because of Triple H, and his sick mind!"  
  
"But maybe I could've protected myself better. If I just didn't pay any attention to those letters, if I just went back to the hotel with Matt and Jeff in the first place, If I just --"  
  
Bubba's nostrils flared as he growled, "STOP IT!!"  
  
Shocked at his outburst, the redheaded diva ceased her speaking, and looked at him uncertainly. Tears still continued to trickle down her cheeks, but she suppressed her sobbing carefully.  
  
"There may be plenty of things we all could've done to stop this from getting to where it is now. But you know what Lita? We did what we did, and we can't change that now. We can't go back in the past. We have to deal with the consequences of our actions. And that's what Jeff and Matt are doing tonight." He paused, lowering his voice. "They're dealing with a consequence."  
  
The entire room was filled with a nerve wracking silence after Bubba's speech. The only sound that echoed through the hotel room was Lita's soft sobbing.  
  
A knock on the door broke the silence, and D'von walked over and opened the door. Chris Jericho, Edge and Christian were at the door.   
  
"Uh, hey." Jericho greeted warily, seeing the redheaded diva crying in the middle of the room. "Is everything okay?"  
  
D'von glanced back at Lita, who was now being held in a tight hug from Trish. He turned back to the three men who stood out in the hallway. "Yeah.. Lita's a bit worried about tonight's hell in a cell match."  
  
Edge nodded. "Aren't we all? Jeff and Matt up against Triple H in that kind of a match.." The tall blonde felt horrible as he watched Lita cry. "Those two are tough, but anything could happen tonight."  
  
The men that stood in the doorway were silent for a short while, each thinking about what the night's events could bring. Each shuddering at the thought of something going horribly wrong in that cell...  
  
"So, what's up anyway?" D'von asked, breaking the chilling silence between them.  
  
"Oh, we just came to let you guys know that we're heading to the arena now. Start warming up and everything." Christian replied.  
  
"Already? But we still have.." D'von glanced at the clock that sat on the table beside the bed. "Shit! I didn't even realise it was so close! I thought we still had a few more hours.."  
  
"Sorry buddy. It's time to go." Jericho said, still looking back at the teary diva behind D'von.  
  
D'von sighed, and ran a hand through his short, black hair. "Okay. We'll meet you guys down in the lobby. Just give us a few minutes, alright?"  
  
Edge nodded. "That's cool. We'll see you down there soon."  
  
Closing the door after the three canadians had left, D'von turned to the others in the room. "Guys?"  
  
Trish, Lita and Bubba all looked up at him. D'von noticed that Lita's tears had calmed down now, and she was regaining her composure. God, what was she going to be like at the arena, once the match had started?  
  
"It's time to go." 


	14. Startling Realisation

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: I don't think it's ever gone above a PG - 13 rating..  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
  
the things that make a good fic! hehe.  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: More, more, more! The more - the merrier I am! hehe. Keep 'em coming, especially if you like the fic!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, we're nearing the end of this one. Oooh.. suspenseful! Keep reading and reviewing, I love hearing from you guys! Hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Now, onto the chapter!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The locker room was dark, the only light visible shining through the closed door from the arena hallway. The locker room was silent, the only audible sound that of Jeff's breath entering and exiting his lungs. Sitting alone in the room, Jeff readied himself for the match he was about to take part in.  
  
Hell in a cell.  
  
He'd never fought in a hell in a cell match before. Sure, he'd done plenty of cage matches, but this was different. This was completely different. And to make things even more complicated, he was going up against one of the toughest and most talented wrestlers in the entire company. Triple H. But not only was he tough and talented, he was a sick creep who didn't mind resorting to dirty tactics and cheating to win.  
  
Jeff ran a hand through his newly dyed purple hair and took in a sharp breath. Honestly, he couldn't wait to get out there. He just wanted to get out into that cell, and punish Hunter for what he had done. It was the waiting that got to him. It was what he would probably have to face before the match that scared him the most.  
  
He hadn't talked to Lita in about a week - since she found out about the match. She'd tried to talk to him - to talk him out of it - but he had simply ignored her. That was the worst thing. He almost couldn't do it. Jeff was surprised to find that he had enough willpower in him to not give in to the need to talk to Lita, to tell her exactly what was going on. But he knew that that would only worsen the situation. And he knew that if he talked to her about anything at all... the conversation would always lead back to the match on Vengeance.  
  
So he hadn't talked to her in a week. And it had almost killed him.  
  
Jeff didn't know how Lita had handled this last week. The Dudleys and Trish had told him that she was scared, and worried, but that's about all he knew. He didn't know if she was mad at him, or upset at him - he didn't know anything besides the fact that she was scared for him and Matt. And the thing was... Matt wasn't even going to be in the match. He sighed, his head in his hands. But Lita didn't know that. She had no idea that Jeff would be the only one walking down that ramp and entering that cell to face Triple H. The only person that knew was Matt.  
  
Jeff frowned slightly in the darkness at the thought of his older brother. He knew that these past few weeks hadn't been easy on the elder Hardy. He'd had to continually lie to everyone around him about the match. Especially Lita. He'd been around her more than Jeff had in the past week, yet at the same time he'd been very detached from the redhead. Jeff knew that it hurt Matt to lie to her, to have to stand seeing her in pain. But Jeff also knew that there was no other way to go about it. If Lita knew that Jeff was the only one going into that match...  
  
Standing up from his seat on the bench, Jeff shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts. It was now only under 20 minutes until his match, and he had to focus himself on the task at hand. The task of making Hunter pay.  
  
Jeff walked out of the locker room, shutting the door behind him. Before he could be absolutely ready for the match, he needed to know that Lita was okay. Needed to make sure. He wasn't going to talk to her, he probably even wasn't going to let her see him. He just wanted to walk past her room and make sure that she was there, and that she was safe. Hunter was in the arena, after all. It was the first time he had been back in a WWE event since his arrest.  
  
As he walked down the arena hallway, Jeff thought about how strange it was seeing Triple H enter the stadium earlier that afternoon. He had been brought in by guards, seeing as his trial had yet to be heard, so he was still in custody of the police. For the past few weeks, Hunter Hearst Helmsley had been living in a jail cell. You could see the effects of it on his face. Jeff revelled in that pained, exhausted look that sat on Hunter's features.  
  
Seeing the locker room that had been designated to Lita up ahead of him, Jeff took in a deep breath, preparing himself for seeing the diva. He prayed that she wouldn't see him pass, because he wasn't sure he had enough willpower left to not break down and tell her everything that was happening.  
  
As he approached the open door, he could hear Lita's voice. Obviously, someone was in there with her. Thank God. Maybe she'd be less worried, less frightened, less panicked when she realised Jeff was the only one fighting Triple H if someone was in the room with her. He hoped it was Trish - that girl was amazing to Lita.  
  
Still walking closer, Jeff heard a male voice reply to Lita. Matt? Was Matt talking to Lita? No, no, it definitely wasn't Matt. Bubba? Or D'von? Or maybe even Kurt Angle? Nearing the doorway, Jeff heard the man laugh and felt a wave of nausea sweep over him. Jeff knew that laugh. It was burned into his memory forever.. from that night at the arena. Jeff knew that laugh belonged to Triple H.  
  
Jeff sprinted to the door, freezing in his tracks when he saw what was unfolding in the room before him. Triple H was in her room, holding Lita by the arms. He had her wrist grasped in his hand, it twisted at a viscous angle. There were tears in the redhead's eyes, though she was not screaming or crying out. Jeff only saw a resigned look on her face -- and that's what scared him more than anything.  
  
Lita wasn't fighting back.  
  
She was hurting, from the pain Hunter was inflicting on her wrist and arms, and the tears were springing to her eyes. But not from the fear of what Hunter could do to her. Not from the fear of being hurt by him again.  
  
With a surge of anger and fear, Jeff rushed forward into the room, throwing himself at Triple H and pulling him away from Lita. The diva fell to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jeff hurled a fist at Hunter's jaw, hitting bone with a loud impact. Picking him up by the collar of his shirt, Jeff threw Triple H out of the room, against the corridor wall. Grinding his teeth together, he spoke. "You better be ready for the cell, Hunter." Jeff walked towards the man who lay on the floor, grabbing his jaw. "Because I am. One hundred percent. I'm ready to end your pathetic life."  
  
Hunter looked up at the man standing over him, and narrowed his eyes. Standing up slowly, he stepped towards Jeff until their faces were merely inches apart. "I'm ready, Hardy. I'm ready." As he walked down the hallway, he called out, "I'll see you in there!"  
  
Watching Triple H walk out of sight, Jeff breathed heavily, feeling the adrenaline build up inside of him. Trying to calm down his breathing, Jeff turned to Lita, who still sat on the locker room floor. He stared at her silently for a moment, then slowly made his way to her side, helping her up from the floor.  
  
"Jeff..." Her tears were drying now, but there was still that lingering sound of anguish in her voice. "Why is he doing this to me? Why won't he leave me alone?"  
  
Jeff took Lita's arm in his, and led her out of the room and down the hall. He didn't reply to sorrowful questions, knowing that silence was his friend at the moment. Any words he would speak would betray him.  
  
They walked down the hallway, until Lita spoke up once more. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm taking you to the Dudley's locker room. Trish is there with Bubba and D'von." They turned a corner, still walking through the arena. "I want you to stay in that room. You can watch the match from there."  
  
She turned to look at him as they walked, her eyes still slightly red and puffy from her tears. "But I want to be there when you and Matt walk out."  
  
You and Matt. The words rung through Jeff's ears like an echo. He kept his eyes focused straight ahead of himself, not allowing himself to turn and see Lita looking at him. He wouldn't be able to keep his strength if he was allowed to look into her eyes.  
  
"Stay in that room. Don't come out. For anything."  
  
"But --"  
  
Lita stopped suddenly as they stood in front of the Dudley's room, and Jeff knocked on the door, still keeping his gaze away from the redhead that stood beside him. The door opened soon after, the petite blonde diva standing behind the open door.  
  
"Jeff.. Lita.." Trish stared at them both with wide eyes, then glanced behind herself quickly. "Come on in."  
  
Jeff shook his head gently. "I'm not staying. I'm due out there in 10 minutes." He looked into the room, catching Bubba Ray Dudley's eyes. "Lita's staying in here with you."  
  
Bubba nodded his head. "We'll keep her safe."  
  
Lita now stood in the room, besides Trish. Jeff scanned the room quickly, taking in Bubba, D'von, and at the back of the room, slumped on the couch, his brother Matt Hardy. Quickly, Jeff nodded to everyone in the room, and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Immediately, Lita turned to Trish. "I don't know if I can watch this match. I just.. I don't think I can actually sit here, and watch it. How can I? How can I possibly watch Jeff and Matt --"  
  
D'von interrupted the diva, turning his attention onto the elder Hardy brother that was still present in the room. "Speaking of Matt... shouldn't you be going with Jeff?" The dark man frowned heavily, as if just realising how his friend looked. "Shouldn't you be in your ring clothes?"  
  
At those questions, Lita whipped around, turning to face Matt. Sure enough, he was sitting on the couch in a light blue button-up shirt, with a pair of jeans. He was in street clothes, with less than 5 minutes to go until probably the biggest match in his career to date? Lita narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong. This wasn't Matt. Matt normally prepared hours before his match, making sure everything was ready. He was usually dressed and ready to enter the ring at least an hour before stepping down the ramp. What was going on?  
  
Matt caught Lita's confused gaze, and felt a shiver run down his spine. Ignoring D'von's questions, and the bewildered stares from everyone else in the room, he leant over and grabbed the remote control from the table stand beside the couch. With shaking hands, he pressed the power button, and turned on the monitor that stood in the centre of the room.  
  
With a blast of sound, the screen was brought to life, showing the sight of Triple H walking down the stage ramp, and entering the wrestling ring, which was surrounded by a huge, steel cage. The cell.  
  
Lita turned from the monitor, to Matt, her eyes searching his for some kind of explanation. No words could come to her mouth, instead she simply stared at Matt, her expression talking for itself. She couldn't believe what was happening. Triple H was already in the ring, already in the cell, and Matt hadn't even changed into his ring attire yet? Lita felt a dull pain throb in her head as she kept her gaze focused on Matt, her brow deeply furrowed.  
  
Bubba spoke, breaking the tense silence in the room. "Matt? What is --"   
  
He was soon cut off by a loud blast of all too familiar music ring through the small locker room. Lita instantly turned to face the screen once more, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she watched the images play in front of her. Soon enough, she watched as Jeff Hardy entered the stage, moshing to his music and playing to the crowd. He began to make his way down the ramp - towards the ring, the cell, and Triple H, who stood inside.  
  
"No." She whispered softly, still staring at the television screen before her. Then suddenly, she turned back to Matt, her voice rising with the realisation of what was happening. Matt wasn't going out there. Jeff would be fighting Hunter in the cell... by himself. "No!"  
  
Matt had to take in a deep breath to stop himself from falling apart as he looked into Lita's hazel eyes that were filling with tears, when he nodded his head and spoke gently, confirming everybodies worst fear with one, small word.  
  
"Yes." 


	15. The Hell Begins

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: I don't think it's ever gone above a PG - 13 rating..  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All   
  
the things that make a good fic! hehe.  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: Always love it. Keep it coming, please!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, we're really getting into it now, aren't we? What more could possibly be in store for our heroes? Keep reading and find out!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Jeff kept his eyes focused on the sight in front of him as he walked down the ramp towards the ring. Towards the cell. Towards Hunter. He kept his eyes locked on the bars that were to become his prison for the rest of the night. He would be locked up in that cell with Hunter, and the door wouldn't be opened until one of them could no longer move, and they would need to be assisted to the back. Jeff knew that regardless of what he had to do, Triple H would be the one unable to move, and needing help. Even if Jeff had to go with him... Triple H would not be left standing. He would not leave this arena on his own two legs. He would have to be carried out, and Jeff was going to make sure of it.   
  
He stopped as he approached the ring, surrounded by the horrific steel bars. He paused, looking at his prison; knowing that so much was going to happen inside that ring within a few small minutes. Hell was literally going to break loose. Jeff closed his eyes quickly, and muttered something to himself under his breath. He hoped Lita would be okay. He hoped she wasn't too mad at him. He hoped she realised he was doing this for her. All for her. Because he loved her.  
  
Triple H's jeering taunts from inside the cell brought Jeff crashing back to reality, and immediately the youngest Hardy brother focused himself on the task at hand. Glaring at Hunter, who stood inside, ready and waiting for him, Jeff slowly stepped through the cell door, which was locked behind him, and climbed into the ring. The referee Earl Hebner signalled to the officials to ring the bell.   
  
This match had officially begun.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Why is he doing this?! I just don't understand... I don't understand!"  
  
Lita sobbed into Trish's shoulder, her tiny frame shaking uncontrollably as they blonde woman held her and tried her best to comfort her. When Matt had confirmed that Jeff would be taking on Triple H alone, Lita had burst into tears.  
  
Suddenly, Lita released herself from Trish's hold, and turned her gaze on Matt, who stood in the middle of the room. Her eyes were filled with tears, streaks of liquid already running down her beautiful face. Her breathing was shallow and erratic as her gaze bore down on the elder Hardy. "You." She breathed, hardly able to get the words out. "How could you let him do this?!"  
  
Matt cleared his throat, trying desperately to avoid falling apart in front of all his friends, and especially in front of her. He needed to be here, and be strong for her. "Lita, there was nothing I could do to stop him."  
  
"BULLSHIT!" She cried, standing up from the couch she sat on, her tears flowing freely. "Bullshit! You could have tied him to a chair, locked him in a room, or, or.. or knocked him out! You could have done SOMETHING, Matt! You could have done something!"  
  
"You know that once Jeff makes up his mind about something --"  
  
"How long did you know?"  
  
Matt ran a shaking hand through his dark hair, unable to look the redhead in the eyes. "I'm sorry?"  
  
Lita stepped closer towards him, the other people in the room staying silent and backing away from the two. Lita's jaw clenched, and she ground her teeth loudly as she faced Matt. "You heard me. I want to know how long you knew that Jeff was going to go in there by himself." She paused, studying Matt through her tears. "And don't you lie to me, either. I've had enough of all these lies."  
  
Matt dropped his head, scanning the floor in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact with Lita. "I, um, I knew the day we asked."  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
His head snapped up, and Matt's voice rose. "The day we asked Vince for the match. After we had spoken to him and he had arranged it, Jeff told me he wanted to go in there alone." Matt hesitated, trying to keep himself calm and steady before continuing. "He told me not to tell anyone. Not even Vince knew until Jeff walked out on his own."  
  
Feeling her stomach drop at Matt's words, Lita let out a strained cry, and felt her knees collapse beneath her. She dropped to the floor - D'von Dudley rushing forward and catching her in his arms - and gave in to the harsh sobs that overcame her entire body. "Why?!" She cried, barely able to open her eyes now, and fighting all efforts to help her to stand. "Why is he in there by himself? Why didn't he tell anyone? Why is he doing this?"  
  
Matt turned to the monitor, where images of Jeff and Triple H in the cell danced across the screen. Watching as Hunter whipped Jeff into the turnbuckle, run to him and force his knee into his stomach, Matt blinked down the tears that leapt to his eyes. "Why do you think he's doing this, Li?" His eyes never left the screen. "He's doing it for you."  
  
Lita wept more, shaking her head in confusion. "What? What are you talking.. Matt, I.."  
  
Turning back to the redhead who still sat on the floor, Matt felt a tear drop onto his cheek and roll it's way down. "The stubborn fool... He's doing it because he loves you."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
He couldn't breathe.  
  
Dear God, he couldn't breathe. No air would make it's way into Jeff's lungs as he lay flat in the middle of the ring, clutching at his ribs. That knee from Triple H had winded him horribly, and he was finding it difficult to force the air back into his lungs as he tried to recover from the onslaught.   
  
One hand still grasping onto his chest, Jeff heaved himself up from the mat. He felt strong hands grab his hair and jerk him up, sending a shockwave of pain down through his ribs and chest. Crying out from the pain, Jeff felt his own knee being taken out from under him, sending him flying towards the mat yet again. His chin connected painfully with the canvas, and Jeff breathed heavily, the tremendous pain he was feeling starting to overcome him.  
  
He had started out the match strongly. Hitting Hunter with many fast, early shots and getting him down quickly. A whisper in the wind had worked well, sending the bigger man to the floor in a hurry. And Jeff soon found that he had the upper hand as he worked repetitive punches into Triple H's head. But this had changed quickly, as the World Title Holder managed to give Jeff a hard-hitting suplex, which had given the Hardy a knock back.  
  
Now, it seemed like Jeff was running out of fuel. He was hurting so much, and Triple H just kept coming at him. The Game was more experienced, bigger, stronger, and more dirtier than Jeff was. And it had started to take it's toll. Triple H now had a clear advantage over the smaller man, dominating the match and putting Jeff through hell.  
  
Every time Jeff closed his eyes, Lita's face flashed underneath his eyelids. Lord, he was letting her down. He thought he could come in here and do this. Take Hunter down for what he had done to her. But he was weak. He was so weak... and he couldn't do it. He couldn't do anything.  
  
As Hunter folded his legs in between Jeff's, putting him in the Figure Four, he scoffed at the youngest Hardy. "You said you were ready for this, Hardy!" He pulled on his legs tighter, making Jeff's muscles burn and ache. Hunter laughed, the same laugh he had done when he had Lita in his room that night. "I thought you were going to make this hard for me? Where's the challenge these days..."  
  
Jeff threw his head back, roaring in pain. The pain that shot through his legs was agony, and he simply couldn't find the strength to reverse the move and put the pressure on Triple H. He couldn't tap out though. He would not go down that way. He would stay in the figure four until he blacked out, if he had to. But he would not tap out to Hunter.  
  
His head thrown back, Jeff glanced up to the ramp. He must have been close to blacking out from the pain now, because he thought that, through the bars, he could see someone standing at the top of the ramp. He thought he could see Lita standing at the top of the ramp.  
  
Hunter pulled Jeff's legs harder, and Jeff let out a cry at the pain, but focused his eyes more on the woman who stood on the ramp. Yes, it was Lita. And... was she crying? Oh no.. she was holding a hand to her mouth and crying. Jeff felt his heart break. She was crying because of this. Because of what he had put her through. Because he couldn't even do this for her.  
  
Slowly, she made her way down the ramp, toward the cell. Seeing her walk towards them, Jeff suddenly found himself able to turn Hunter over, applying the pressure from the figure four onto his legs, and not Jeff's. Hunter quickly broke the hold, and Jeff worked at trying to stand himself up. He couldn't let Lita see him down and beaten already. He wouldn't do that to her. Couldn't do that to her.  
  
Slamming his fists into Hunter, Jeff grunted with each hit. He kicked him in the abdomen, Hunter keeling over shortly as he was winded, and that's when Jeff took the opportunity to hit the Twist of Fate. Bringing Triple H down to the mat harshly, Jeff pushed himself to get up. He turned, and saw Lita standing just outside of the cell, her face streaked with tears.  
  
Breathing heavily, and feeling like all of his limbs were about to fall off, Jeff slid out of the ring and walked to the cage. His eyes scanned Lita's as she cried, and he tried to think of something to say. "Li... what are you doing out here?" He coughed, his ribs sending a pulse of pain through him as he did so. "I thought I told you to stay with the Dudleys."  
  
"I know why you're doing this, Jeff." The redhead cried, reaching out to touch Jeff's hand through the steel bars. "I know why you're doing this."  
  
Jeff shook his head, his lip quivering slightly as he answered her. "No, no you don't. You can't possibly kno--"  
  
"I love you Jeff!" A tear fell from Lita's eye down to her cheek, making a wet path down her face. She squeezed his hand as tight as she could, trying to show him how much she meant what she was saying. "Oh God, I love you so much!! And I know that you're trying to show me - that you're doing this for me. But Jeff, I don't need this! I just need you to tell me.. I just need you to be with me. Goddamnit, I love you!"  
  
Jeff couldn't find any words. Every bone and muscle in his body ached, yet his heart soared. Tears that he had been swallowing done immediately surfaced, and he found himself unable to suppress a pure sob. He clutched at Lita's hand through the cage, and marvelled at her hand within his own. "Oh, Lita. I --"  
  
With a sharp bang, Jeff fell to the hard, concrete floor. Lita looked down at his still body with wide eyes, and then looked back up to where he had been. She jumped away in fright, confronted with the sight of Triple H standing just behind the bars. He held a sledgehammer tightly in his grip, and a maniacal grin was plastered onto his face.  
  
"Love you too, Lita." He pressed his face right up the bars, straining to get close to the redhead who now stood in near hysterics. "All my love." 


	16. Not Giving Up

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: I don't think it's ever gone above a PG - 13 rating..  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), Sexual themes, and Violence. All the things that make a good fic! hehe.  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: I found this chapter really hard to write - although I'm quite pleased with the outcome. I'd really like to know what you guys think of it, so please.. send them reviews my way! I love them all! ... I'll even give you virtual cookies! ^_^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: As above, I found this chapter challenging. I hope you guys like the way it turned out... I was pretty happy with it. Anyway, read on.. and please leave me a review to let me know what you thought. Liked it? Hated it? Want more? Let me know people!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Someone needs to go out there."  
  
Trish's almost inaudible whisper broke the silence that filled the locker room. Until she spoke, the room had been soundless. Everyone in the room was transfixed to the television screen that sat in front of them, gasps of horror and shock escaping someone's lips every now and then.  
  
They watched silently as Triple H pulled a lifeless Jeff back into the ring, slamming a fist into his body every time Jeff showed a sign of regaining energy and fighting back. Hunter was making sure that Jeff didn't get up from this now... he knew that he couldn't afford to let Jeff gain the upper hand again in this match.  
  
Hunter dropped Jeff in the middle of the ring, the youngest Hardy brother breathing heavily, his eyes closed. The bigger man scrambled out of the ring, winking at the redheaded diva who stood outside of the cell. He then reached under the ring, pulling out a wooden table and tossing it into the ring.  
  
"No." Lita whispered, her hands covering her mouth. "Hunter.. don't!"  
  
Lita wasn't even sure Hunter had heard her plea, until he looked over his shoulder at her, smirking menacingly. Locking eyes with her, he said nothing. Then he got back into the ring and began to set up the table, as Jeff struggled to get to his feet, oblivious to what Hunter had planned.  
  
Inside the locker room, Trish fell into her boyfriend's arms, unable to watch what was on the television screen any longer. The small blonde took in a deep breath, desperate to keep from falling apart. Bubba Ray Dudley smoothed her hair gently, unable to find anything to say to make her feel better. She breathed into his chest. "I can't watch this... I just... it's so horrible..."  
  
"I'm going out there."  
  
The others in the room turned towards the voice, and D'von Dudley frowned at the man. "What?"  
  
"I can't just stand here and watch this." Kurt Angle shrugged, feeling that no explanation was needed for wanting to go down there.  
  
Matt Hardy shook his head, his dark hair falling around his face. "You won't be able to get Jeff out of that match. No matter if he's near dead, he won't walk away --"  
  
"I'm not going to go out there to try and stop the match, or rescue Jeff or anything like that." The olympic gold medalist corrected. "I'm going out there for Lita." He pointed to the screen, his gaze hard and steady. "Look at her. She's falling apart out there, watching Hunter destroy Jeff. Maybe none of us can get Jeff out of that mess, but Lita doesn't need to stand there by herself and watch it."  
  
Bubba nodded, still stroking Trish's hair gently. "You're right."  
  
"If you're going out there, I'm going with you." Matt stated, his voice wavering slightly. He wouldn't dare let anybody know, but he was kicking himself inside. How dare he not realise how hard it must be for Lita, being out there and watching all of this happen! How could he possibly just stand in that room and not be there for her? He felt like a jackass.  
  
Nodding gently, Kurt made his way to the door. "Let's go."  
  
The two men made their way through the arena corridors quickly, desperate to get down to the ring and comfort Lita. They didn't speak to each other as they walked - they didn't need to. They both knew why they wanted to go down there, and that was enough.  
  
They were so caught up in the severity of the moment, the two men didn't even hear the crowd scream for joy when they stepped through and walked down the ramp towards the ring. They were focused directly in front of them; watching Lita as she watched Triple H kick Jeff in the ribs and send him down on the mat once again.  
  
Approaching Lita cautiously, Kurt and Matt stood at each side. Slowly, Matt placed a hand on Lita's shoulder, and the diva jumped at his touch, before turning around to see him. She was frowning heavily, tears running down her cheeks and her hand cupped to her mouth, trying to smother out the sound of her harsh sobbing. Matt placed his other hand on her other shoulder, and pulled her towards him, enveloping her in his arms. He leant in, so that his mouth was centimetres from her ear. "It's going to be okay."  
  
She fell into him, wrapping her arms around the eldest Hardy brother tightly. She could still hear the sounds of Hunter's fists and boots slamming into Jeff's body, and she could hear him falling hard to the mat. She cringed each time she heard a sound, wanting nothing more than to stay here and show Jeff her support, yet she was finding it more and more difficult to bear witness to what was happening in that cell.  
  
Kurt watched with sorrowful eyes as Matt held Lita in his arms, and the olympic hero rubbed her back comfortingly, unsure of what else he could do for her. He looked up towards the steel cell, and felt his insides drop at the sight of what was going on. Angle didn't like the look of how things were going in there, and he personally decided that Lita shouldn't stay out there any longer. Things were only going to get worse for Jeff - and she shouldn't be out there watching that happen.  
  
Kurt stepped over towards Matt, who still had Lita wrapped in his arms. "Matt, I think we should take Lita out the back with us. She shouldn't be out here, watching this. Even if we stay here with her she --" He was cut off by the sound of a wooden table breaking heavily, and the three figures outside of the cell turned their attention to the men inside, and gasped in horror.  
  
Jeff was curled up on the mat of the ring, surrounded by shards of broken wood and the frame of the table. Triple H was standing over him, breathing heavily and looking ragged, but grinning at the form that lay beneath him at his feet. Jeff's chest was rising and falling slowly, the smaller man not moving out from the crumpled mess of wood that lay all around him.  
  
"I'm not going out the back with you."  
  
Matt turned to Lita, a questioning look in his eyes. She stared back at him, her face streaked with tears, but her eyes shining with a hard strength. "Do you see what he's going through? Do you see all of that?" She waved her arms around towards the ring, where Jeff still lay motionless. "He's doing that because of me. Because of me, Matt. I will NOT desert him while he's out here. As long as he's in that ring, I will be out here for him."  
  
"Lita, I really think you should come with us. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be out here." Kurt argued softly, trying to persuade the woman standing beside him.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said? I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Then we're staying here with you."  
  
"Fine. Just don't try and get me to leave again." With the finality coming out strong in her last sentence, Lita turned away from her two friends, wiping at her eyes. She turned to the cell, and put her hands on the bars. "COME ON JEFF!!!!!" She banged against the bars loudly, trying to let Jeff know that she was still here, and that she still believed he could do this.  
  
Hearing Lita's shouts, Hunter turned his attention away from the man in the ring, and towards the woman standing outside. He flipped his sweat-drenched hair back away from his face, and stumbled towards the cell wall. "Your little boyfriend lost, sweetheart." He let out a sharp chuckle, his breathing hard and quick. "I won. And he lost."  
  
Lita glared heavily at Triple H, ignoring the rising feeling of panic she felt in her stomach. "You haven't won yet, Hunter."  
  
The man let out a loud growl, and turned back towards the ring. He climbed up, and lifted Jeff off the floor, carrying him towards a turnbuckle.  
  
The sound of Jim Ross crying out at Triple H's actions was only just audible over the deafening roar of the crowd. "Now what is he doing? Oh dear God... Triple H is going to put that poor boy through even MORE pain! Come on, leave him alone! You've done enough... you sick bastard!"  
  
King looked at the action in the ring, then replied to J.R's comments. "You're right, J.R. Jeff Hardy is in a whole lot of trouble right now! I don't think he can even walk anymore, and Triple H - for some reason - still wants the match to continue! He's not even bothering for a pinfall!"  
  
Jim Ross adjusted the head set on his ears, finding himself growing nervous as he watched Triple H set Jeff up on the turnbuckle for a suplex. "I don't understand what's happened between these two men. Such a hellacious slobber knocker for no apparent reason! And Jeff is just getting absolutely beat down for it -- and, OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! That superplex off the turnbuckle has just about snapped Jeff Hardy in half! There is no way that boy is getting up from that mat now! That's it, the match is over! The match has to be over!"  
  
"No... Triple H is not going for the pin, J.R! The match continues!" King said, his voice rushing and tripping over his words, desperate to record the action in the ring. "No, wait.. the referee Earl Hebner is telling Triple H to back off while he checks on Jeff Hardy. I think he's.. what is Hebner doing?"  
  
"He's checking to see if Jeff can continue this match, King. If Jeff Hardy can't find the strength to raise his arm by the count of three, this match will be over, and Triple H will be declared the winner."  
  
The referee grabbed Jeff's left arm gently, raising it up in the air. Then he released his grip, and Jeff's arm fell to the floor like a dead weight. Earl signalled with one finger. "ONE."  
  
Lita pounded her hands against the steel bars harder, trying to get Jeff to move. "COME ON JEFF! GET UP!!" She kept her focused eyes on his still form, almost willing him to move with her gaze. As much as she wanted him out of that cell and in her arms, she knew that this wasn't the way this was to finish. She knew that Jeff would never be able to live with himself knowing that he simply gave up.  
  
Triple H stood in the corner of the ring, leaning on the turnbuckle as he watched Hebner attend to Jeff. He hoped his reliance on the ring post to keep him standing up wasn't showing to anyone. He hated to admit it, but that Hardy kid had given him more of a workout than he thought he would. The blonde man smirked as he looked on while the referee raised Jeff's arm for a second time. The kid was out cold. This match was over.  
  
"TWO." Earl counted as Jeff's arm fell back to the mat, lifeless, once more. The senior referee shook his head slightly as he reached for Jeff's arm again. The poor boy was just drained. This was going to be a Knock-Out win decision to Triple H.  
  
Matt and Kurt stood beside each other outside of the cell, watching as the referee raised Jeff's arm in the air once again, for the third and final time. Matt could barely bring himself to watch; his body swirling with so many different reactions and emotions he was finding it hard to stand. And Kurt kept his attention on Lita, watching the diva to make sure that she would be okay, and readied himself to be there for her if she needed any support.  
  
Earl Hebner kept Jeff's arm straight in the air, and had almost mouthed the word 'three' as he released his arm... when it stayed up in the air itself. It was shaking fiercely, and dropping slightly... but Jeff's arm was still up in the air, and he was still ready to go.  
  
The entire arena gasped in shock, awe and at the same time in horror. Jeff Hardy still had some fight in him, and while that was amazing and incredible to see - it meant that he was preparing himself to receive more pain and punishment from Triple H.  
  
Hunter's cocky smirk fell from his face as he realised Jeff's arm was up in the air by it's own accord, and the stunned look on his face was soon replaced by one of irrational rage as he made his way back over to Jeff's body.  
  
Lita's eyes grew wide with what she saw in front of her, and she spun around to face Kurt and Matt, who stood just behind her. "Oh my.. did you just see... Jeff's still there! He's still fighting!" Her eyes grew moist with tears, but her lips twitched into a small smile.  
  
Matt touched her shoulder gently, but found himself unable to return the smiling gesture. "Yeah Li, I saw. But.. I really wish he hadn't done that."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I don't think he'll be able to do that again." Matt sighed, his eyes trailing back to inside the ring, where Hunter stood Jeff up, then whipped him into the ropes, sending him flying back down to the mat with a hard hitting clothesline. "He should've just got out of there when he had the chance. He won't be able to take much more of this and still get up next time."  
  
Kurt turned to Matt, uncertainty in his blue eyes. "But you said it yourself. Jeff's stubborn, and nothing will get him out of this match while he's still breathing."  
  
With Kurt's words, the redheaded diva felt her knees wobble and her breath catch in her throat. It was then that she realised what Kurt was saying was true. Jeff wouldn't quit this match while he still had a breath in his body. And it was that fact that scared her more than anything else. She turned back to the ring, her body involuntarily cowering whenever Jeff was hit. She watched him hit the mat for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, and like Matt, she too found herself wishing Jeff had just let his arm fall back to the canvas. 


	17. Flooded

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: Possibly at PG 15 +  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), sexual themes, and violence. All the things that make a good fic!  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: Reviews for the review whore! Come on people, it won't cost ya nothing! I'm cheap! Just give me the reviews!   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I know. This chapter is WAAAAAYYY overdue. That's why it's nice and long, and I worked really extra hard on it. So I hope it was worth the wait. Oooh! Can't you just feel the tension building? Now go and read! Don't forget the reviews!  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
So tired.  
  
Tired, and aching, and shallow breaths, and burning muscles, and sweat soaked hair and pain. That's all Jeff could think about. All he could concentrate on. His thoughts were erratic and he was unable to focus. He was hurting but he just wanted to sleep. Falling harshly to the ring mat, Jeff thought about how comfortable it was, and he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. Sleep would be so nice...  
  
But then there were hands in his hair. Rough, strong hands that fiercely grabbed his damp and stringy hair and jerked him back up onto his feet. Jeff's eyes were barely opened, the weight of his eyelids suddenly feeling too great to even hold them open anymore. Hoping that Triple H would knock him down once more so that he could fall asleep on the ring mat again, Jeff was slightly aware that he was moving. Then he felt his bruised and tender body hit the ropes. He'd been whipped towards the ropes, and now he could feel his feet moving, as if out of instinct. He was moving towards Hunter.  
  
Jeff didn't know exactly what would be coming. A clothesline, a body slam, a backbreaker. He didn't know. All he knew that it would be something hard, something painful, and something that would send him to the ground. That's why as he kept moving towards Triple H, he didn't even try to counter the attack. The bigger man picked Jeff up easily, turning around and slamming his back hard onto the mat in a shattering spine buster.  
  
His body involuntarily convulsed at the waves of pain that coursed through his flesh. Then, with a defeated breath, the shaking stopped and the Hardy's body was still once again, the rapid rise and fall of his chest the only sign that he was still alive.  
  
It was then that the ever present, demanding pull of hands upon his hair hoisted him back to his feet. Breathing heavily, cringing at the pain throbbing in his neck as Hunter tangled his fingers in his hair, Jeff heard something outside of the ring. A sound that was so incredibly familiar, yet at the same time unrecognisable and unclear. There was a fog surrounding Jeff's brain and it was so hard to push through it...  
  
Gasping sharply as Triple H pulled on Jeff's hair, he struggled to lift his eyelids and open his eyes. He found the strength, and as his sight began to focus clearly, he realised what that familiar sound was. Through bleary eyes, he caught sight of Lita outside of the cell. Her hands were gripping the bars, and she was shouting... something. His eyes narrowed harshly, Jeff's vision began to clear. He could see Lita shouting for him to fight back. Shouting for him to beat Hunter. She was shouting... for him.  
  
Jeff's eyes fluttered shut once more as Hunter pulled Jeff into a choking sleeper hold. He could feel the bigger man's arms wrap around his chin and neck, and he could feel that he was getting less and less air into his already burning lungs. But all he could hear was Lita's voice. The voice which had said a few hours ago - or was it minutes? He had lost track of time - that she loved him. The voice that made his heart soar with joy every time she spoke his name.  
  
"You're pathetic."  
  
Suddenly, another voice filled Jeff's ears. A voice that sent chills down his spine, and made his stomach turn inside him. Hunter's deep, throaty growl. He grumbled in Jeff's ear as he applied more pressure to his head, causing Jeff to cry out involuntarily.  
  
"I actually thought you were going to give me a challenge in here, Hardy. I believed that I would have to be at my very best to top you tonight. But you know what? You proved me wrong. Here we are, and you're almost unconscious in my arms while I'm still standing." A sadistic smirk slid onto Hunter's lips as he spoke to the man in his grip. "I've hardly broken out into a sweat beating your ass down."  
  
Jeff helplessly kicked his leg onto the ring mat, using any strength he could find within himself to try and force himself out of Triple H's hold. He sucked in a breath as he felt The Game's arm squeeze tighter around his neck, blocking off more of his air supply and sending him further to sleep and to the darkness. Jeff opened his strained eyes again, searching for Lita's form. He couldn't black out. Couldn't give up. Needed to do it for her. Her encouraging screams filled his head once more, and he almost cried at the pure emotion he could hear in her voice. And it was all for him.  
  
Hunter noticed that Jeff had willed his eyes open, and that his bleary gaze had locked onto Lita. He chuckled slightly as he watched the redheaded diva shout for the Hardy, and then he brought his mouth beside Jeff's ear once again. "You hear that, Jeff? You hear how she's screaming your name? Full of passion and intensity and desperation and pure, raw emotion?"  
  
He waited until he got a reaction from the smaller man in his grip before continuing. Jeff winced just loud enough for Hunter to know he had heard and understood him. "After I finish ending your life in this cell, that's how that bitch will be screaming my name as I fuck her so hard she won't even be able to walk anymore."  
  
Forcing his eyes shut tightly, wishing he could shut Hunter's voice out, Jeff struggled as much as he could against his grip. Fighting against Triple H's stronger force, the younger man let out a pained cry as he fought.  
  
"That's it. Struggle. Cry if you like. We both know that after I'm done here, I will have Lita. I will have that piece of meat that you want so much, and I will do whatever the fuck I want with it. And you can't stop me."  
  
With the tears of pain, and rage, and frustration, and exhaustion and hatred forming behind his eyelids, and Hunter's sinister laugh filling his head, images began to flash before Jeff in the desperate darkness that blurred his vision. Lita falling asleep crying in his arms in her hotel room, standing in this very ring as Bubba and D'von rushed towards him and Matt as he waited for Hunter - then realising that Lita was missing and so was he, breaking the locker room door down to find Hunter standing over a bruised and battered Lita, seeing her lying lifelessly in the medical room, watching her cry in anger when she found out about the hell in a cell match, avoiding her for weeks, seeing her being attacked by Hunter yet again - and not fighting back, watching the tears fall from her eyes as she stood outside the cell and told him she loved him... the images flooded beneath his eyelids and suffocated his thoughts.  
  
He was still being attacked by memories and vivid images as he felt his shoulders hit the ring mat, and Hunter hold him down, pinning him for the three count. He felt Earl Hebner hit the floor beside them, and slam his hand down for the first count.  
  
No! This wouldn't end this way.  
  
Bam! He felt Earl slam his hand down for the second count.  
  
Damn it, NO! He wouldn't let Hunter win! Jeff gathered his strength, forcing his hands and shoulders to work as he fought against Triple H's weight. He would NOT be pinned! Not tonight! Not in front of her...  
  
He felt his upper body rise from the mat, and for the first time that night he heard the arena crowd in astonishing clarity. He heard the intense, resounding jeers and boos emanate from the crowd, and it was then that he realised that he hadn't fought his way out of that pin. He didn't kick out. Hunter had lifted his shoulders off the ground before the three count.  
  
He wasn't finished with him.  
  
"Oh, come on Hardy. You didn't honestly think I was going to finish it there, did you?" The Cerebral Assassin laughed menacingly as he lifted Jeff to his feet once again. "I admit, I am anxious to have my way with that fiesty redhead of yours. But I am nowhere near through with you yet."  
  
Feeling his heart race with adrenaline as the air rushed in and out of his lungs, Jeff glanced at Triple H from under heavy, strained eyelids. He saw him pull his fist back, and that's when Jeff struck. Grabbing the top of Triple H's head as fast and as strong as he could, he fell to the floor and applied a hard jaw breaker to the bigger man. Triple H flew backwards from the impact, hitting the ground as Jeff collapsed onto his back.  
  
Both men down on the ring floor, Jeff gulped the air down and clutched at his chest, trying desperately to slow the frantic beating of his heart. He searched his body for every ounce of strength left, building it up to try and stand before Hunter could. His head spinning as he looked up at the arena ceiling, Jeff could hear the crowd screaming and cheering for him, chanting his name, willing him to stand. But above that roar, he could hear Lita's cries coming from outside the cell.  
  
He could hear the newly regained hope, the determination, the fierceness, and most of all the love in her calls. Every time he heard her call his name he felt another shred of power grow inside of him. He placed his hands down flat on the mat, and pushed himself up until he was sitting halfway up. Struggling to move his feet, he turned and saw Hunter already up and moving towards him. Then he felt him grab his arm, and drag him upright roughly. With an enraged growl, Triple H whipped Jeff into the ropes, preparing for another clothesline.  
  
As Jeff ran towards the ropes, he felt a surge of energy and adrenaline course through his veins as he hit them, and turned back towards Triple H. He felt his body moving closer towards the bigger man and at the right moment, he lowered his body, increased his speed, and tackled Hunter with a killer spear. Grunting from the effort and pain that shot through his shoulder, Jeff plowed into the other man's body and sent him flying through the ropes, down to the concrete floor outside the ring.  
  
Noticing that Hunter's head had hit the bars of the cell on the way down to the floor, Jeff didn't waste any time in making his way towards the man, and pulling him back up to his feet. Dazed, Hunter swung at Jeff, but the Hardy brother ducked, and used his momentum to send Triple H flying towards the steel steps. He barged into them with a loud crash, letting out a muffled groan as his hands flew to his head, which had connected harshly with the steel.  
  
Not wasting any time, or any of the numbing adrenaline which flowed through his veins, Jeff reached down to grab Hunter, and threw him back into the ring, still clutching his head. Bending over quickly, the smaller man lifted the apron skirt and searched under the ring for something before pulling out a garbage can. He threw it into the ring, before climbing in himself.  
  
Hunter slowly stood up, shaking his head and trying to focus again, but he was immediately met with Jeff slamming the trash can onto his head, denting it and causing him to fall flat on his back. Blinking his eyes, shaking the exhaustion and pain out of his mind, Jeff sent a quick look towards Lita, who was still standing outside of the cell with Kurt and Matt on either side.  
  
He could see the look of guarded joy and relief sweep over her face, and her eyes begin to shine with moisture. He knew she was waiting for him to pin Hunter and finish the match, now. Stumbling slightly as the pain returned in his legs, he made his way across the ring, down to the floor to the door of the cell. Picking the forgotten sledgehammer off the floor, he ripped apart the lock and chain that held the door closed in one swift, movement.  
  
Lita broke from beside Kurt and Matt, and rushed to the cell door, tears of utter relief threatening to spill from her eyes. She made her way to the door just as Jeff swung it open, and there was nothing standing between them any more.  
  
She stood in front of him, her breaths coming hard and fast as her vision grew blurry due to the tears in her eyes. Yet she felt a thankful smile make it's way onto her lips as she looked at Jeff standing before her. Bruised, limping, sweaty, bloody, and exhausted - but standing. "Jeff." She whispered, the charged cry slipping past her lips even though she didn't mean to say anything.  
  
Jeff forced himself to stand tall and stand straight before Lita, not wanting to show exactly how much he was hurting inside. For the first time that night, he let himself fall in her eyes. The hazel swirls enveloped him, melting him inside. And at that exact moment, he felt his resolve slip. He thought about marching back into that ring, pinning Hunter for 1-2-3, and ending this match right then and there. Then he could take Lita in his arms, and they could go home.  
  
Then, as he lost himself in her eyes, a voice crashed into his head. It echoed through his brain, hurting him each time it repeated itself. He shook as the words resounded through his mind.   
  
"I will have that piece of meat that you want so much, and I will do whatever the fuck I want with it. And you can't stop me."  
  
The youngest Hardy brother forced his gaze away from Lita's eyes, and he glanced over his shoulder at Hunter. He was getting up from the mat, and staring at Jeff with a heavy frown. Jeff turned his attention back to the redhead, and she threw her arms on his chest.  
  
"Jeff, you have to go back in there. You can't win this match by escape. You have to get the pinfall."  
  
Holding his breath, trying to keep from falling apart, Jeff placed his hands on Lita's, rubbing his thumbs over her soft skin. He looked down, and noticed that his own hands were shaking fiercely. Before he could lose his nerve, he grabbed her hands in his, and pulled them away from his body. He looked up at her, and saw the look of confusion sitting on her features. He swallowed.  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"What?"  
  
He took in a breath, coughing at the pain it caused his lungs. "Go with Matt and Kurt, and all of you go to the back."  
  
Scowling in disbelief, Lita threw her hands on Jeff once again. "I'm not leaving!"  
  
"I said GET OUT OF HERE!!" Nostrils flaring, Jeff thrust his hands forward and pushed Lita away from him, almost sending her tumbling to the floor. He sent her one last look before turning to face Triple H, who was making his way towards Jeff.  
  
Matt and Kurt rushed to Lita's side, grabbing her arms and helping her steady herself.   
  
"Lita, let's go." Matt whispered, his eyes never leaving his baby brother's form as Triple H neared him.  
  
A tear fell from her eye, and Lita struggled to say something. Instead a sorrowful cry escaped her lips as she watched Triple H throw a punch at Jeff, and Jeff return the blow as the two men began to brawl near the door of the cell.  
  
Kurt turned to look at Matt, both holding onto Lita, and nodded. Without saying a word, they pulled Lita away from the ring and the cell, and up towards the stage, towards the back. She didn't fight them, her eyes trained onto Jeff still fighting in the cell. She stayed quiet, only the quiet sobs leaving her lips, until she spoke softly. "Why isn't Jeff pinning him?"  
  
Matt and Kurt, still holding onto the diva gently, didn't say a word as they made their way up the ramp. They could hear Jeff and Hunter fighting behind them, and every now and then they exchanged glances as they heard Lita let out a whimper. As they reached the entrance stage, ready to go through to the back, they suddenly heard Lita let out an painful cry. The two men whipped around to see what had happened.  
  
The oldest Hardy felt his heart stop. Kurt Angle felt his insides roll around and twist inside of his stomach. And Lita fell to her knees, her shoulders shaking with each harsh sob.   
  
Down the ramp, just outside of the ring, just outside of the cell, the three friends saw Hunter climbing the cell bars, looking up intently...  
  
... going after Jeff Hardy, who had already reached his destination.  
  
The roof of the cell. 


	18. Falling Objects

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: Possibly at PG 15 +  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), sexual themes, and violence. All the things that make a good fic!  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: Reviews for the review whore! Come on people, it won't cost ya nothing! I'm cheap! Just give me the reviews!   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So it took me forever to write this chapter. Sue me. Actually, please don't. I'd rather you read and reviewed and told me that you loved it. Now go, enjoy the chapter!   
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"I want to go back out there!"  
  
Lita kicked at Matt Hardy who was holding her steady as he and Kurt Angle dragged her through the arena corridors, back to the locker room where everyone else was waiting.  
  
"You can't go back out there. Not while Triple H is outside of the cell and can get to you. I'm not going to allow it. Jeff wouldn't have wanted me to allow it."  
  
Continuing through the corridors, Matt and Kurt kept their hold on Lita's arms gentle, yet strong enough to hold her steady and keep her beside them. Matt glanced over to his right, his dark eyes meeting the blue ones of Angle. Lita struggled between them, and both men exchanged looks of exhaustion and sorrow.  
  
"This sucks."  
  
Matt nodded at Kurt. "Damn straight it does. But with those two guys out of that cell, anything can happen out there now. We're better off at the back here with everyone else."  
  
Frowning viciously through her tears, Lita roughly pulled her arms out of the firm hold Kurt and Matt had on her. She glared at them both silently for a few moments, and the elder Hardy gave a pensive sigh. "Lita. I..."  
  
She shook her head fiercely, and drew in a deep breath before letting out everything she had inside of her. "I CAN'T just sit back here, safe and sound, knowing that Jeff is on the top of that cell with HUNTER trying to KILL him! What do you seriously expect me to do? Sit on the couch quietly while we all stare at the monitor and watch Jeff get hurt? I CAN'T DO THAT!"  
  
"I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO DO THAT!" Matt shot back, his voice rising loud enough for both Lita and Kurt to jump back slightly, startled by the dark haired man's burst of anger. "I just don't want you out there!"  
  
"But I want to be out there and you can't -"  
  
Matt's face exploded with an uncontrollable mixture of frustration and concern as he threw his arms up in the air. " I am NOT letting you out there!!" He pointed a finger at Lita, shaking heavily. "I already have to sit back and watch my little brother go through with this match until he can't breathe anymore, I will not FUCKING STAND ASIDE and let you go out there and get hurt too!!"  
  
Lita stood in front of Matt, his breathing ragged. She watched as he tried to blink back tears, his nostrils still flaring from his outburst. Slowly, a tear spilled over Matt's eyelid, trailing it's way down his cheek. Unable to find any words to say to the Hardy, Lita moved forward quickly and fell into his arms. He clutched at her desperately, and she wrapped her arms around his back as tightly as she could.  
  
"Lita, I-I'm.. sorry... I just... don't want to see you get hurt...."  
  
"Shhh. Matt, it's okay. I know. I know you're just trying to protect me. I know."  
  
Kurt watched the overwhelming, emotional scene play out before him, and suddenly felt that he was witnessing something that was raw and intimate and simply something that he shouldn't stand there and watch. Ducking his head, the olympic gold medalist walked away from the two figures wrapped in each other's arms, and made his way to their original destination - the locker room.  
  
He stood outside the closed wooden door for a moment, allowing himself a few calm and selfish breaths. He was worried about Jeff as much as everyone else was, and that alone was taking a toll on the blue eyed man. But being around so many of his friends, these genuinely worried people, who were scared and concerned and feeling so helpless... it was draining. He felt exhausted.  
  
He couldn't even imagine how Jeff himself must have been feeling.  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Kurt placed a hand on the door knob and entered the room. All eyes immediately were cast in his direction, eyes that showed exactly how everyone in that room felt. It was so tense and heavy in that room...  
  
"Where's Lita? Is she okay? God, she's not still out there, is she? I saw her come through the back with you two and..."  
  
Kurt stepped towards the babbling Trish Stratus, and nodded to her, his eyes locking onto hers. "Lita's okay. She's just outside with Matt. I think they just need to spend abit of time alone for the moment. Deal with things together." Turning his head towards the monitor that sat in front of everyone, he asked, "How's he going?"  
  
"He's still alive, that determined little bastard. He ain't gonna give up any time soon."   
  
Angle turned to look at the source of the familiar voice, and realised that the locker room had been joined by the presence of Chris Jericho, Edge and Christian. It was Jericho who had spoken, his eyes set intently on the screen.  
  
Managing to find an empty seat between D'von and Christian, Kurt sat down and watched the images play across the screen. He glanced towards the open door, and wondered if Lita and Matt were okay. Everyone was worried about the youngest Hardy brother, but those two - two of the most important people in his life - must have been going insane.  
  
It was at that very moment that the two stepped through the door, hands gripping tightly onto each other.  
  
Trish raced up to the redheaded diva, taking her into her arms. "Lita, oh my God, are you okay?"  
  
Any resolve Lita had as she walked through the door collapsed as she held onto her friend. Her face crumbled into tears, and and she clung onto Trish tightly. "Trish, I'm so scared. I don't know what Jeff is doing and I just want him to end the match and let me hold him..."  
  
Bubba stood from where he sat, and made his way over to Matt, who still stood in the doorway of the locker room. The bigger man placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"  
  
Matt shook his head. "I was doing fine, right up until about five minutes ago." He raked a hand through his dark hair. "I just lost it. I was watching Jeff being hurt and risking his life climbing ontop of that cell, and trying to keep Lita safe and calm at the same time... I tried to be the strong, big brother but it just felt like all the walls were tumbling down around me."  
  
"It's okay man. You don't have to be strong for everyone else. We're all here to support each other and..."  
  
A familiar voice rang through Bubba's ears. He trailed off and he cocked his head to one side. Concentrating for a moment, he whipped around to face the others who were still watching the action on the monitor. "Did I just hear Jim Ross screaming as if hell just opened up in front of him?"  
  
D'von nodded to his brother, his eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
"So what the hell happened? Why is that man shouting and carrying on like that?"  
  
At the sound of the urgency in Bubba's voice, Lita turned away from Trish and gave her attention to the screen sitting at the front of the room. The image on the screen caused her heart to stop beating, and plummet to the bottom of her stomach.   
  
The room fell silent, and suddenly J.R's hysterical sounding voice was heard all too clear, resounding in everyone's ears.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Jeff Hardy cannot possibly get up from that! These two men who have been giving it their all in this match have just been trading blow after blow on the top of this cell, and now, Triple H has used Jeff's exhaustion to his advantage and just delivered a devastating pedigree! There is no way in the world that young daredevil is getting up from that assault!"  
  
Lita studied Jeff's form on the screen, splayed out on the top of the cell, motionless. She felt her knees buckle and her pulse race as the camera showed a close up of Hunter's face. A sickening grin played on his lips, and the diva could barely contain the rage and pure hatred she felt for this man that coursed through her body.  
  
Trish reached out for her boyfriend's embrace, Bubba holding her close to him and letting her just hold onto him as they kept their eyes on the screen, silently willing Jeff to be okay and to get up.  
  
Everyone's eyes still transfixed to the screen, Edge tore his gaze away long to look for Lita's form among the rest of the people in the room. He knew this must've been killing her, and he - like everyone else in the room - wanted to make sure the woman was coping okay. Scanning the room quickly, he realised that he couldn't see any of her striking red hair anywhere. He stood from his seat, his brows furrowing slightly as he took in a more thorough glance of the room.   
  
"Ah, shit."  
  
Christian's eyes slowly left the screen to look up at his brother. "What's wrong?"  
  
Edge ignored his brother's question and walked straight over to Matt Hardy. Grabbing his shoulder and whirling him around, the blonde canadian spoke before Matt could even ask what the problem was.  
  
"Lita's gone."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Hunter looked down at the still body that lay at his feet. His breathing laboured, sweat dripping down his skin and his muscles aching, he managed to grin down at Jeff Hardy and enjoy his moment of victory. Kicking at the younger man's head with his boot, Triple H watched as Jeff's eyes remained closed and heard how he whimpered with each breath that he took.  
  
His grin widened. Oh, it felt good to win.  
  
"Guess you're not getting up anymore, are you Hardy?" At his words, Jeff let out a hoarse curse and struggled to move. The Game slowly bent down to one knee, and leaned in closer so that the smaller man could hear his whisper. "Aw, still trying to get up and beat me? Isn't that sweet?" He gave a grudging chuckle. "Impossible and stupid, but sweet."  
  
Triple H stood back up, and raked his sweat soaked hair out of his face. His chest was rising and falling heavily, his ribs burning with each exerted breath, his right knee felt like it was going to explode, and his back ached as though there were ten knives dug into his flesh. But it was all worth it. Hunter knew he had won.  
  
He turned to the crowd for a moment, scanning the full arena from the twenty foot high roof of the cell for a few moments and actually enjoying the boos and jeers they were throwing at him. They could boo as much as they damn well wanted... he was still going to simply turn around and pin Jeff for the one, two, three.  
  
Triple H turned around, walking towards Jeff once more. He reached the youngest Hardy brother, who was still fighting to try and get up or at least move. Hunter leant down, wanting to verbally torment the kid once more before pinning him and finishing this match completely. "You know what, Jeff? I'll admit, you actually hurt me tonight. The pain is pretty bad. But you know what else?" His brow furrowed as a fiendish glint shone in his eyes. "Pain is only temporary. The Game. Is. Forever."  
  
Just as Triple H began to lower his body ontop of Jeff's for the pin fall, he heard the crowd's jeers quickly transform into ecstatic cheers. A threatening frown formed on his face as he slowly stood up and turned towards the ramp - which was where the entire crowd was pointing and cheering at - and as soon as he realised what they were cheering for, the frown quickly turned into a sadistic smile.  
  
"It just keeps getting better." He laughed to himself as he took a few steps so that he stood near the edge of the cell. He looked over his shoulder at Jeff's body, still lying in the middle of the roof of the cell. "Hey Hardy. Looks like your girlfriend came out here to get a ring side view to watch me pin your ass."  
  
Hunter's attention's were drawn back to the redhead who now stood below the two men, on the ramp, shouting and trying to get Jeff's attention. Triple H blew her a kiss and called down to her, "Don't worry baby, I'll be coming down soon!" He watched her cry and scream and swear at him, and even a growl came from across the cell from the down and out Hardy, and it all only made him laugh more.  
  
"Pain is only... temporary? The Game is forever? You want to play the gimmicks game, do ya Hunter?  
  
Shocked, Hunter slowly turned around to face the source of the strained voice that he heard. He frowned heavily as he saw Jeff Hardy standing upright on the middle of the rood, his green eyes staring at Hunter so intensely and with so much rage and hurt and anger, that he thought it would burn him.  
  
Jeff's voice was dark and raspy. "Beware of falling objects."  
  
Triple H could barely register the fact that Jeff was up, and standing, and able to talk and suddenly, his eyes widened in horror, as he saw the Hardy race towards him with unspeakable speed and strength. Hunter felt Jeff plow into him, his shoulder thrusted into his stomach by a mighty spear. And it was that Hunter realised he hadn't hit the cell roof yet.  
  
It was then that he realised they were falling. Off the side of the cell. Down twenty feet.  
  
And then the world turned black. 


	19. Forever

TITLE: All My Love.  
  
AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.  
  
EMAIL: penrithpanther_03@yahoo.com.au  
  
RATING: Possibly at PG 15 +  
  
CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), sexual themes, and violence. All the things that make a good fic!  
  
SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.  
  
FEEDBACK: I'd love to hear what you guys think of this chapter - because we're almost at the end now! Mwah ha ha!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it took me forever to get this chapter out, and I apologise. I hope you guys can forgive me! And I hope you enjoy it! Be sure to let me know.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Waking up groggily, Jeff's eyes fluttered opened briefly. God, his eyelids felt so damn heavy... he opened his eyes once more and blinked. His senses were dulled, but there were definitely a few things he could make out. Bright lights. Beeping noises. A distinct smell of disinfectant.  
  
Ah shit.   
  
He was in a hospital.  
  
Closing his eyes for a moment, Jeff tried to lift his head from the pillow, and a heavy groan escaped his lips as a wave of throbbing pain and dizziness swept over him. "Shit", he muttered through gritted teeth.   
  
"Jeff? A-are you awake?"  
  
Jeff froze. To him, her voice was like music. Was he still asleep and only dreaming of his angel? "Jeff, sweetie...?" At the sound of her voice, his eyes flew open. The harsh lights above him filled his sensitive eyes with a sharp pain, but he didn't care. She was really here, and he wanted to see her face. NEEDED to see her face. "Lita?"  
  
The redhead, sitting on a chair by his bed, moved closer towards his side. "I'm here, honey, I'm right here." She smiled brightly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Lita took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
He moaned, the throbbing in his head still strong. "Like hell."  
  
"Yeah, you look like hell too. But then again, you always do."  
  
Jeff slowly turned his head towards the sound of the voice, and realised that standing up against the wall behind Lita, was Matt, Bubba Dudley and Kurt Angle. Each man focusing on Jeff with worried, yet relieved eyes. He struggled to send his brother and his friends a reassuring smile. "Thanks Matt. Love you too bro."  
  
Bubba smiled gently at the younger Hardy. "Trish and the other guys are waiting outside. The doctors didn't want too many people in here at the same time. Said we had to keep things quiet for you."  
  
"Pffffftttt. You just go tell that doctor that Jeff Hardy has never liked the quiet - and he ain't about to start now." He coughed, and his face twisted in hurt as a bolt of pain shot through his body from his bruised ribs. "On second thought, maybe some quiet time would do me a little bit of good at the moment."  
  
Matt stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed Jeff's leg comfortingly. "I'm glad you're awake. Because now I can let you have it, you stupid dick. You should've just let Hunter pin you."  
  
"Matt, you know me inside out." Jeff shook his head, wincing at how his neck creaked with the movement. "So you know that I wasn't going to let that happen. It was never an option. Not from the start."  
  
"But taking such a huge risk like that... God, you're so lucky to still be breathing at the moment... I should've never let you go through with that match - things might not have worked out as okay as they did... all the things that could have gone wrong, with you taking such stupid chances..." Matt's voice quivered, cracking slightly, and Jeff noticed his brother's dark eyes welling with moisture.   
  
Kurt stepped forward and placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. The elder Hardy swallowed and glanced at his brother. "You scared the hell out of me there, Jeffro. Don't ever do that shit again, okay?"  
  
His eyes locking with his brother's, Jeff nodded and placed his hand ontop of Matt's. "I promise."  
  
Matt laughed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, breaking the intense emotion that clouded the room. "At least not without me, anyway."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
A silence fell over the room, each person knowing what was going to be asked next, but no one really wanting to talk about it. Jeff's gaze fell on each person in the room, asking each of them silently with his eyes. After no one spoke up, he finally asked the inevitable. He cleared his throat before speaking. "How's Hunter?"  
  
Kurt spoke up, his hand still resting on Matt's shoulder. "He's, uh, he's okay. Alive, anyway."  
  
Jeff let out a rough sigh, and it was unclear if it was due to relief or disappointment at that statement. No one dared ask which it was.  
  
"He's pretty beat up, barely conscious at the moment. He's got to have surgery for a couple broken bones - his ribs especially. Other than that, he's got a few scratches, bruises, concussions," Kurt ran a hand over his bald head nervously. After all they had all been through with Triple H, it was still awkward talking about him like this. "After he recovers well enough, he'll be going straight into police custody."  
  
"How long will it be until he's well enough?" Jeff asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
Kurt shrugged. "Not sure. A while, though. At least a month, if not two."  
  
Bubba nodded confidently at Jeff. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, Jeff." A lopsided smile. "You showed him not to mess with our girl."  
  
Lita smiled down at the youngest Hardy, her hazel eyes sparkling. Jeff looked up at her, beaming through the burning aches that stabbed throughout his body. "I did, didn't I?"  
  
"You sure as hell did, I've never seen Trips so bloody and beat up before, and that's saying something. It was freakin' awesome." Bubba grinned.  
  
Looking back at the Dudley brother over her shoulder, Lita protested playfully. "It most definitely was NOT awesome! Bubba, please, don't encourage him!"  
  
They laughed, and Jeff looked at Lita. "Don't worry Li... I won't be doing anything like that anytime soon."  
  
"Good, because I don't think my heart could take something like that again."  
  
Jeff smiled, and then took in a deep breath as he felt a yawn coming on. His eyelids fluttered closed for a moment before he fought to keep them open, blinking heavily.  
  
Matt laughed. "Aw, is my little baby brother sleepy?"  
  
"Shuddap." Jeff let out another yawn. "I think I'm allowed to be a little bit tired, considering everything."  
  
Nodding, Matt patted his leg. "That's fine. We'll go, let you have your sleep. We'll come back and visit again later," he began walking to the door with Kurt and Bubba.  
  
Lita looked back to the other men walking out the door. "Um, do you guys mind if I just stay here for a few minutes? I want to talk to Jeff alone."  
  
The three men exchanged glances, and Matt nodded at Lita, a soft smile on his lips. "Sure, hun. We'll be outside with the others. Just come out when you're ready."  
  
Slowly, they exited the room and closed the door behind them. Lita took in a quick breath, and turned back to face Jeff. She smiled down at him. He easily returned the smile, his green eyes sparkling underneath the brutal bruises that scarred his skin.  
  
Neither of them speaking, Lita rose from her position in the chair beside the bed, and sat on the side of Jeff, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Her fingers trembled as she reached out to touch him, smoothing his hair down and running her fingers through the strands. The coloured dye was fading, his blonde roots were showing under the dull purple dye. She brushed a stray strand away from his eyes.  
  
"Jeff."   
  
"Lita."  
  
She pressed her lips together tightly, not wanting to cry. She was too damn happy. Locking eyes with him, her voice was at a whisper. "How long?"  
  
Jeff's green eyes shone as he looked up at Lita. He knew exactly what she meant. A warm blush crept to his cheeks. "I'm, not sure, actually," he watched her intently, wondering what her reaction to his words would be. "I think it was pretty much since the day I met you. I fell in love with your lust for life, and your thirst for the wrestling industry, and your dedication... and then as I got to know you more and more, I fell in love with... well, you. Everything about you."  
  
Eyes shining, her eyebrows turned up in question. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I believed what everyone else said about our relationship," Jeff shrugged, continuing. "That we were like brother and sister. That you cared for me like a brother, but nothing more. I believed that."  
  
A tear spilled from Lita's eyes, trailing down her cheek. A warm smile tugged at her lips, and unable to hold her tears back she cried. She kissed Jeff's forehead softly, her lips gentle and loving on his skin. Pulling back, she cupped his face in her hands. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Jeff's gaze turned concerned. "For what?"  
  
"For taking this long to realise that I loved you."  
  
A heartfelt smile appeared on Jeff's lips as he looked up at Lita, unable to control the startling amount of happiness he felt at her words. He gazed into her eyes, shining with tears, and became lost in them. He saw so much in her hazel orbs... relief, compassion, affection, strength, and most of all, love. He saw it all, and it was all completely directed at him.  
  
He blinked back his own tears as he glanced into her tender eyes, and let out a content sigh. "You don't need to apologise, sweetheart. Not at all."  
  
"But if only I'd realised sooner, we could've had so much more time together," she said, berating herself. "Instead we had to wait so long..."  
  
Jeff reached up and placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. Her eyes flew to his as he spoke. "It doesn't matter, Li. And you know why?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. Jeff's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Because I would've waited forever." 


	20. Promise made, promise kept

TITLE: All My Love. 

AUTHOR: Cathie McMath.

EMAIL: 

RATING: Possibly at PG 15

CONTENT: Swearing (naughty words!), sexual themes, and violence. All the things that make a good fic!

SUMMARY: Lita gets a secret admirer... That turns out to be more than a little creepy. Lita/Jeff pairing.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the WWE. Vince McMahon does, and I'm very, very jealous.

DISTRIBUTION: Just email me first and let me know if you want it.

FEEDBACK: I would really appreciate hearing from you guys, seeing as it took my absolutely FOREVER to get this chapter done and up, and well.. because.. it's the end! So be sure to let me know what you think.. even if it's just to abuse me for taking so god damned long!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for sticking with me, even though I've had a bit of a break and haven't written anything for ages. I really appreciate you guys reading and reviewing. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

------

Lita tightened her grip on the man beside her, closing her eyes and sighing in content as she listened to the waves crashing at her feet. Resting her head on his chest, she focused her attention on the sound of his heart beating, and smiled to herself.

She was so happy.

She never even knew this type of happiness existed. She'd never felt anything like this before in her entire life. This constant state of butterflies in her stomach, her heart so full of love it felt like it would burst, the never ending smile that played across her lips. She felt so charged, so alive...

So happy.

Her head still resting on his chest, she stole a glance at her left hand, that was entwined with his. A strong glow spread through her body as the ring on her finger shone in the sun. It was a plain gold band, with a small emerald crystal set in the middle. Simple, yet it symbolised so much.

Soon, she and Jeff would be man and wife.

The redhead smiled to herself, the movement of her lips brushing against Jeff's bare chest.

"And just what are you grinning about, missy?"

The warm tone in his voice caused her heart to skip a beat. God, the effect he had on her, even now, never ceased to amaze her. After so many years of friendship, and the past two years of their relationship, he could still make her heart stop with a single word.

She looked up at him, brushing her hair behind her ears at the same time. "Nothing really," she answered, beaming madly.

Jeff looked at her for a few moments, his left eyebrow rising quizzically. "So that gigantic smile plastered onto your face is over nothing?"

"Well, nothing besides the fact that I love you."

Chuckling, Jeff dropped his head slightly to place a kiss on her forehead. He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face. "You're nuts, girl. Absolutely nuts." He took in a breath, his voice lowering slightly. "I love you too."

Lita sat up suddenly, her eyes shining brightly. "Can I bury you in the sand?"

"What?"

"Oh please, please let me bury you!" She sent him a cheeky smile as she scooped up some sand and let it fall through her fingers. "It'll be heaps of fun, I promise!"

Jeff laughed, folding his arms under his head as he looked up at her. "Fun for me, or fun for you?"

"Both," she said seriously. A pause, and then a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Actually, probably a little bit more fun for me."

"And you think that will convince me to let you do it? Nah uh - I don't think so, Li." He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of the sea water air. "Let's just lie back down, close our eyes, listen to the sounds of the beach and... HEY!"

His eyes shot open as he felt warm sand being poured onto his stomach. He glared at the redhead who sat beside him, a glint in her eyes and a mischevious smile on her lips. She let out a giggle as she scooped up another handful of sand and poured it onto his foot, slowly covering his toes.

Quick as a flash, Jeff jumped up from his position on the sand, and leapt forward to tackle Lita to the ground. Grabbing her around the waist, he fell ontop of her, attacking her sides with his fingers. She squealed as she writhed beneath him with laughter. "Stop! Oh God, Jeff.. stop! That's not fair!"

He laughed, never pausing his assault. "I asked you very nicely not to put any sand on me, but you didn't listen and went ahead and did it anyway. So this is what you get!" He grabbed her left foot, and focused on tickling the arch of her foot, which caused her to almost convulse with laughter.

"Okay, okay," she gasped, breathless in a fit of giggles. "I give up! You win! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just... let.. me... go!"

And then suddenly, Jeff let go and sat back down, a smug smile on his face as he took in a deep breath. "Ah, I love days at the beach."

"You're evil."

"But you love me anyway."

Lita let out a small chuckle at his cockiness, and shook her head slightly, yet didn't say anything more.

"See. You totally dig me." Jeff ran a hand through his slightly damp, blonde hair and sent a wink the redhead's way. "Don't even try and deny it."

The corners of her lips twitched into a half smile, and she opened her mouth, ready to argue with him, when a shrill ring sounded from the beach bag lying beside her. She dug through the bag, picking up her cell phone and placing it to her ear.

"Hello? ... Hey girl! How's it going?.. Good, good! Jeff and I are just hanging out at the beach..." she let out a laugh, pushing her hair behind her ears. ".... yeah, definitely. No, nothing really... sure! That sounds great... yep, we'll be there. Okay... see you soon!"

Lita ended the phone call, and placed the phone back into her bag. She turned to Jeff, who had his eyes trained on her curiously. "It was Trish," she explained. "She asked us over for dinner tonight.

"Mmmmm," Jeff smiled, his eyes closing slowly. "I love Trish's home cooking. What's she making? Please tell me it's some of that delicious roast chicken that she always has with that special sauce."

She shook her head. "Actually, Bubba's cooking tonight."

"Bubba?"

A nod. "Trish said he had something special planned."

"Are you serious?"

Another nod.

"Does Bubba even know how to turn an oven on?"

Lita let out a laugh, and patted Jeff on the shoulder as she stood up, placing her bag over her shoulder.

"Does he know that you can't cook a chicken by putting it through a table?"

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure Bubba knows what he's doing," she sighed, pulling her sunglasses out of her bag and sitting them over her eyes. She looked down at him, still laying on the sand. "Are you coming?

Jeff glanced at his watch, and then back up at his girlfriend. "You want to go already?"

"I kinda want to have a shower and get cleaned up before we go to their place. I always get sand everywhere when I go to the beach." Lita brushed at the back of her thigh, causing sand to fall to the ground.

Eyebrows quirking, Jeff smiled slowly. "Everywhere?"

"You're hopeless," she said, shaking her head. "If you're not ready to leave yet, stay for a little while longer. It only takes you about five seconds to get ready anyway. I'll go home now, take my time getting clean and ready, and you just come home whenever you're ready. How's that?"

Jeff wriggled his toes into the warm sand, and smiled appreciatively. "That would be lovely, Li."

"Just be home by about six, okay? They're expecting us at seven, and I don't want to be late." She bent down, and planted a long kiss on the top of his head. She brushed away a strand of hair that hung down in front of his eyes, sweeping it behind his ears as he looked up at her. "See you soon baby."

As she began walking towards the car park, he called out after her, "I promise I'll try my best to avoid all the girls that throw themselves at my feet the moment you leave!"

She laughed, stuck her tongue back out at him, then continued walking.

-------

Pulling into the driveway of the house that he and Lita had bought together, Jeff parked his car just behind Lita's, turning off the engine. Still sitting in the car seat, he ran a hand through his hair, scratching lightly. He felt sand fall from his head, and laughed to himself. You really did get sand everywhere when you went to the beach.

He got out of the car and walked to the front door, glancing at his wrist watch. 6:15. Pretty good timing. Lita should pretty much be ready by now, and he had plenty of time to hop into the shower, and throw on some clothes before they had to leave.

He stepped in the front door, and placed his keys on the table in the hallway. Scratching at his head again, and feeling more sand fall from his hair, Jeff padded down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

"Baby, I'm home!" he called as he opened the fridge door, grabbing a cold bottle of water from inside and gulping it down eagerly. "Are you almost ready?"

He placed the bottle on the counter top, waiting for a reply, when something caught his eye. A small piece of paper on the dining room table. Frowning slightly, he walked over into the dining room, and reached for the slip of paper that stood propped up on the table.

"Upstairs."

Upstairs? What was that supposed to mean? Jeff glanced towards the stairs, wondering what that redhead was up to. Looking back to the note, his eyes softened as he noticed a small, neatly drawn love heart in the corner of the page. Suddenly, it clicked, and a grin spread across his lips. So she was being cheeky, and wanted to play a game before they left for dinner.

He was up for that.

He padded towards the stairs, making his way slowly up each step. Halfway up the staircase, he noticed another small note. He picked it up and read eagerly.

"Bedroom."

The grin grew wider, as the image of his fiery haired fiancee waiting for him on their bed, wearing nothing but gorgeous black, lacy underwear and a smile flashed before his eyes. God, just the thought of that woman drove him crazy. He pictured her eyes, her lips, her legs, her breast, every single sexy curve...

Jeff quickened his step, pausing just outside their bedroom door. The door was ajar, and he couldn't help but steal a peek through the open crack. Breathing slowly, he tried to see if he could spot her, but she wasn't lying on the bed. Maybe she was in their bathroom, still in the shower? He pushed the door open, and searched the room with his eyes.

"I'm here, Li. What have you got for me?"

Trying to find where she was hiding, his eyes fell on something sparkling on the bed. He frowned, and then noticed that there was another note beside the object. He walked over to the bed, confused, and as he grew nearer he realised that the shining object was Lita's engagement ring.

Why the hell would she take her ring off?

He picked up the ring, studying it in his fingers. The dark green emerald sparkled as he held it in his hand and he wondered why she wouldn't have it with her. She never took it off. Never. Not since the day that he got down on one knee while they were holidaying in Mexico, placed it on her finger and asked her to be his wife. She had smiled that dazzling smile, said yes, and had not once taken that ring off since that moment.

The ring still in his hand, Jeff's gaze fell on the note sitting on the bed. And it was then that his heart began to pound. Suddenly nervous, he licked his lips and reached for the note. The paper felt strangely odd in his hand, almost like it was burning his skin. He looked at the words written, and it was as if the very breath had been sucked out of his lungs.

He suddenly realised he knew that handwriting.

And it wasn't Lita's.

Throwing the paper down, he spun around, his eyes wild as he rushed into the bathroom. "Lita?"

He exited the bedroom, running into each of the spare rooms, calling her name as he moved from room to room. His breathing quickened dangerously, his heart pounding in his chest. "Lita?" he cried more desperately now, wishing for her to just answer him. "Lita, where are you? Stop... please.. stop fooling around! Where are you?"

Running back down the stairs, Jeff's green eyes searched around him, looking for any sign of where she might be. She had to be here. Her car was in the drive way. He hurried into the kitchen - her keys were on the hook. She was here. She had to be here.

Flashes of memories he had buried long ago burnt fiercely under his eyelids. He had felt like that before... the same sick feeling inside that made him want to pull out his own insides. Memories of running through arenas, calling out her name, hearing her screaming and feeling absolutely helpless...

"NO!"

Jeff roared, panting heavily. He shook his head. It wasn't possible.. He ran back up the stairs, and flung the door open into the bedroom. He grabbed the note from where it had fallen, and forced himself to read the words on the paper, his eyes stinging with hot tears.

He focused on the words, and when he was done he fell violently to the floor, his knees giving out from underneath him. Harsh sobs wracked his body, and a strained cry of utter desperation escaped from his throat, nearly choking on it. He looked at one hand, clutching Lita's ring so tightly that it was beginning to cut into his skin, and then he looked at the other hand, the note clenched in his fist.

And he cried.

"I told you a long time ago that I would have Lita. I'm a man of my word. Remember Jeff, The Game is forever.

All my love,

Hunter."

THE END.


End file.
